Casual Sex
by Clumsy Firefly
Summary: Emma and Regina begin to have nothing but casual sex diving head on into a friends with benefits, well more so enemy with benefits. But what will happen when one or maybe both begin to start actually feeling something for each other. Swanqueen Fanfic. lots of sex. you have been warned. Don't say I didn't. SMUT! NSFW! Enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a swan queen fanfiction with a lot of sex scenes in it. It will be intense so ya know its a typical friends with benefits love story oh the joy. I hope you all enjoy this PM, review and favourite tell me what you think and if I should continue :) It starts quite fast into the whole sex thing since this story is pretty much about sex but also a hopefully cute fun love story, a lot of bonding and sex will be put into this story lol. I don't write intense porn with horrible inappropriate dialogue or S&M because no. I just NO! Anyway's on to the story. Also I tried my hardest to make the characters accurate and realistic as to what they are in the show. I hope you enjoy.**

Emma Swan walked towards the dart board and bent down picking up the darts that had fallen to the ground, she had to awkwardly bend down because of her tight blue skinny jeans, She had forgotten to put a belt on this morning before she left for work causing her great difficulty bending down and not lose her pants in the process. She had thrown her red jacket on the desk chair before walking over to pick up the fallen darts. She managed to grab the two darts that were on the floor and when she stood back up she tossed her hair out of her face. She walked back to the desk with the retrieved darts in her hand. She was wearing a tight white tank top, showing of her well toned arms she held a dart and shut one eye squinting the other preparing to throw at the dartboard.

"Hard at work I see," a voice snarled from the door entrance, Emma jumped at the sudden presence making her drop her dart she picked it up with a angry grumble as she realized who it was and set the darts on the desk.

Emma sighed, "Hello Madame Mayor," she said while smirking slightly.

She loved when Regina came over to see pester Emma for various reasons, it was always entertaining for her to piss the mayor off in some form or another. She looked over at Regina who was wearing a red blouse and a tight black skirt. She looked stunning, the sheriff had come to a conclusion that the mayor was incredibly attractive and drop dead gorgeous.

"Well do you have that paperwork that was due two weeks ago," Regina asked in a harsh unfriendly tone, snapping Emma back to reality.

"I'm working on it Regina, relax it's not like you desperately need it," Emma said with a smirk, "Not like anything ever happens in this town, so it can wait you will get it eventually so calm down."

"Well maybe when you are responsible enough to actually be able to do your paperwork maybe then you will be able to spend time with my son, and it's Madame Mayor to you," she hissed while putting emphasis on the word 'my', "Oh and if you don't have that paperwork on my desk tomorrow I'll have you fired," she looked at Emma and smiled slightly.

"I think we both know that if Henry had to choose one of us it would be me," Emma glared at Regina and smiled at the scowl on the mayor's face, "Your move," she snorted with a laugh.

Regina grabbed the sheriff and slammed her against the wall kicking the door shut in one move. Regina put a hand against Emma's neck not hard enough to choke her but rough enough to ensure the sheriff would not be leaving her grip any time soon. Regina looked into Emma's eyes with fury.

Emma was shocked by this sudden and rash move but with one quick glance at Regina's lips she felt a sudden lust to taste them. So in a bold move she connected their lips kissing Regina roughly. Regina was shocked at the sheriffs response she waited a moment before pulling back looking into Emma's eyes confused before deciding what the hell.

The mayor slammed her lips against Emma's roughly closing her eyes as she did. She took her hand off Emma's throat and wrapped her arms around the sheriff's waist, sliding a hand up Emma's shirt. She ran her nails down the blonde's sides towards her pants making a small moan escape the sheriffs lips. Regina skillfully unbuttoned Emma's pants and slipped a hand down her pants she rubbed her clit softly making the blonde's moans increase in volume.

She wasted no time in sliding two fingers into Emma getting a satisfied groan come from the sheriff. The blonde rested the back of her head against the wall and stared at the ceiling as Regina began a steady rhythm pushing her two digits inside of Emma. The sheriff's moans continued to only grow louder as the mayor's fingers slowly began to pick up in pace. Emma gripped onto the mayor's upper arms as Regina slowly began to push harder and quicker. Regina thrusted hard and slow a few times making the sheriff moan loudly.

Emma's breathing increased and she closed her eyes as Regina pushed her fingers harder and faster into the blonde, she moaned loudly and if anyone else was in the small station they would have heard this wild commotion but luckily it was only the mayor and the sheriff. The blonde gripped the mayor's arms tighter who continued to thrust her fingers harder picking up her pace once again only getting louder moans escape the blonde's smooth connected their lips again roughly, ignoring her own arousal grow as the sheriff's moans increased. The mayor thrusted her fingers roughly a few times getting Emma to her climax, making the blonde groan in satisfaction.

The Sheriff gripped the mayor's bare arms roughly leaving marks with her nails in the clear skin, Regina groaned in pain slightly and pulled her fingers out making the blonde moan yet again. She panted as Regina kissed her again gently and she kissed the blonde's ivory neck. Once Emma had control over her body again she spun them around so the mayor was now pushed against the wall. The mayor let out a startled gasp which quickly turned into a moan when Emma slipped a hand down Regina's skirt, using her index finger to make small slow circles over the brunette's throbbing clit. The mayor let out a soft moan as Emma touched her and she gripped Emma's hips tightly.

"We're having sex" Emma said pointing out the obvious.

"Yes I can see that, thanks for clarifying Ms. Swan," Regina replied harshly, while letting out another moan.

Emma frowned at the mayors harshness and thrusted a finger into Regina who let out a loud moan. She slammed her head against the wall as Emma did only minutes before, she moaned again loudly as Emma inserted another finger and pushed them in and out at a slow pace. Regina felt every thrust an every move her moans only increased way louder than Emma had been. Emma found this funny that the mayor was louder than she Emma would never let Regina live this one down, well Regina would kill her if she mentioned it but one on one she could and would.

Emma wrapped a hand around the mayors back to keep her pushed against the wall, the mayor could feel her legs beginning to give out and Emma held her tightly to keep her upright. The mayor tried to silence her moans a little bit in case someone should enter the building, but she soon failed when Emma picked up her speed a considerable amount making Regina moan louder than before. Emma thrusted her fingers quick and hard making the mayor scream out in ecstasy.

Emma slowed the paced of her fingers bringing Regina down from her climax, she pulled her fingers out and sat on her desk allowing Regina to regain control of her breathing. Regina stood back up straight and fixed her hair and tucked her blouse back in her skirt. She looked over at Emma who gave her a cocky grin, she nodded at Emma before turning to leave.

"Oh Madame mayor the paper work, I have it finished," Emma said and she got off the desk and handed it to the mayor with a smirk.

The mayor took the paper and walked out of the building her spirits being somewhat lifted. She could not complain, nothing like an orgasm in the middle of the day. And she had to admit the sheriff wasn't half bad either. She sat in her car and set the file down beside her and she drove to Granny's to grab a sandwich for lunch. She parked her car on the street and fixed her hair and applied more lipstick before getting out of her car and walking into Granny's.

Emma who was still shocked at what just happened didn't feel regret or guilt nor any feelings of at all. It was more so just satisfaction though she had to admit the mayor was drop dead gorgeous, anyone who objected to that was a fool. The sheriff sat back down at her desk and put her feet up on the desk, she leaned back in her chair and took a bite out of the bearclaw that was in a box on her desk. She couldn't help but smile, her spirits had also been lifted, getting laid always brightened one's day.

The blonde looked at the time on the wall and felt her stomach grumble, she decided she would go out for some lunch. She hadn't had time to make a lunch before heading to work so she left the station and walked down to Granny's. Emma entered Granny's to find Regina sitting at the bar waiting for her sandwich, there was only one seat left at the bar which was next to the mayor. Emma sighed and walked over and sat down next to her, the mayor glanced over at Emma and glared at her.

"Madame Mayor," Emma said.

"Ms. Swan," Regina said back.

"Here's your sandwich Regina," Ruby said with a smile as she placed a small bag in front of Regina.

"Thanks," Regina said with a small smile before leaving the dinner, she got into her car and drove back to her work to eat her lunch and get back to work.

"Hey Emma," Ruby walked to Emma with a smile, Emma who had watched Regina leave, she turned back to Ruby and looked at the waitress with a smile.

"Hey Ruby," Emma replied cheerfully.

"You seem overly happy today," Ruby smiled, "Manage to piss off Regina in some way?" Ruby laughed.

"Yea something like that," Emma smiled.

"What can I get you?" Ruby laughed and pulled out a small notepad and a pen.

"Burger and fries," Emma replied with a smile.

"Coming right up," Ruby smiled and went into the back.

Emma grabbed the paper that was sitting on the counter beside and opened it, she went straight to the comic section not even bothering to read whatever crap Sydney had wound together. She waited for her food to come as she read the comics. A few minutes later she was startled by Henry who sat down beside her and didn't say a word.

"Kid! Geez!" She jumped when she sat down the paper and saw his smiling face right in front of her own, "You scared me, what's up?" She asked.

"I have a new objective in operation Cobra," he said smiling.

"Oh and what's that?" she asked amused.

"My mom, she needs to find her happy ending, I've been so focused on everyone else being happy that maybe all she needs is to be happy then she won't be so evil," Henry said thinking he was a genius.

"And who is her knight in shiny armour?" Emma asked curiously. Ruby brought out Emma's food and set it on the bar, Emma picked up a fry and ate it, while looking at Henry waiting for an answer.

"I don't know yet, it doesn't say in the book so we will have to find it the old fashioned way," Henry said with a smile. He grabbed a few of Emma's fries and ate them.

"You need to get to school, come on I'll walk you," Emma smiled and paid for her food taking the rest of her lunch with her in a take out bag.

Emma walked with Henry to his school, she took her burger out of the bag and took a bite.

"Maybe it's Dr. Whale," Henry suggested, which Emma laughed loudly to as she continued eating her burger.

"I suggest you don't tell your mom this," Emma laughed thinking of the mayor's reaction if Henry told her. Henry nodded his head in agreement.

They had made it to Henry's school, Emma hugged Henry before he ran off to class. Emma would never understand how the kid got away with just not going to school wouldn't they call, causing Regina to find out, nonetheless it wasn't really on her list of things to find out she was the sheriff and she had enough work to do as it was. The blonde finished her burger and walked back to the station. Once she got there she sat at her desk and opened her email to see an email from Regina. Her eyes widened as she opened the email, she sighed and prepared for the horror that would lay within the email.

_Dear Ms. Swan,_

_I understand that what we did today could be taken as misleading Ms. Swan but I think you should know it was nothing more than sex, no feelings involved. Don't mistake it for so. I do not have any feelings for you let's just make that clear, it was a no strings attached, casual sex with no emotions whatsoever. If the occasion should ever arise again I would like you to clearly remember that it is still no feelings._

_And if this does happen again we need to set up some rules for this. As it would not be a relationship. Got it Ms. Swan? Don't be misguided by my charm. Anyways if this it to continue let me know._

_Mayor Mills_

Emma laughed out loud when she read the email, had the mayor just asked her for more sex, friends who have sex no they weren't really friends more like enemies with benefits. Emma shrugged and began typing up a response. Once she was done she hit send and sat back in her chair waiting for the day to be done.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HEY! another chapter, so I'm going to try to update on a weekly basis I can't make any promises but I will do my best! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, it is quite entertaining to write for these two I have to admit it is really fun and so much can happen. So here you are my wonderful readers whom I love. Let me know what you think I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Regina was sitting at her desk filling out a file when her inbox made a ding telling her she had an email, she put her pen down and clicked on the email that was from Emma. She checked to make sure no one was around before settling down to read the email.

**Madame Mayor,**

**I realize that it was just sex, no feelings on this end either, though it was rather enjoyable, and I know it was for you, you can't lie or you wouldn't be coming back for more.**

**Regina rolled her eyes while reading the email, but continued reading it.**

**Rules? What would these rules be? I would love to be informed of them and I'm sure you'll do a great job explaining them to me. It is like a friends with benefits, well no we're not really friends. People who have sex.**

**Sheriff Swan**

_Ms Swan,_

_Rules:_

_No jealousy_

_No lying_

_No expectations_

_No commitment_

_No flowers_

_No clothed spooning_

_And if either of us begin to feel anything well more so if you begin to feel anything we call it off and stop. Anything to add?_

_Mayor Mills_

**Madame Mayor,**

**I've got a few that I think you might find to your liking.**

**No having home phone number**

**No dates**

**Emma**

**P.s. oh here's my number text me when you need me, 226-452-7926**

Emma closed her laptop and grabbed her red jacket getting up from her desk to head home, she grabbed the keys before leaving and she made sure the small police station was locked up so no one could get in. Not that anyone would break in but in this town you never know what crazy thing could happen. She strolled over to her yellow bug enjoying the calm breeze of the clear night sky. She started the car and drove down the street while playing AC DC with a window open the breeze flying through her hair.

She drove towards the small flat she shared with her room-mate Mary Margaret, she parked her car and grabbed her things from the seat beside her. She walked up the steps until she got to the door. She opened the door to find Mary Margaret sitting at the table marking students papers, Emma couldn't help but laugh at the frustrated look on the school teachers face.

"Hey Emma," Mary Margaret smiled as she looked up to see her room-mate who had become one of her close friends.

"Hey what's up?" Emma asked as she closed the door and walked into the small apartment.

She walked over to the fridge and stood there looking into it lost in her thought, she thought with a sigh about all the paperwork she had to get finished. How the hell was she was going to avoid getting it done seeing that she was going to be seeing much more of the mayor. Some things just really come and bite you in the ass she thought with a sigh.

She knew that if the two did carry out with the plan then Emma would have to hand in her paperwork on time or Regina would have Emma's head on a platter, quite literally. She had to admit she was kind of excited for their next encounter, she couldn't complain with sex. She was also curious as to what Regina was really like in bed considering they had only had sex in the police station, standing up, with clothes on.

"Are you just going to stare at that food?" Mary Margaret laughed interrupting Emma's thoughts.

Emma shook her head snapping back to reality, she grabbed an apple from the fridge and shut the door. She walked over to the small wooden table that was in the middle of the room taking a bite as she did. She sat down at the table across from Mary Margaret, and took another bite from the apple, Mary Margaret furrowed her brow and bit the end of the pen she had in her mouth gently.

"What are you marking?" Emma asked with not much interest.

"Tests, marking is definitely the worst part of being a teacher," Mary Margaret laughed, "How was your day?" she asked not looking up from the tests.

Emma thought about this for a moment before answering, today had been an interesting day that was for sure, "It was...interesting," Emma replied with a smile, "how about yours?" she asked continuing to eat her apple.

"Very uneventful," Mary Margaret sighed as she continued marking the papers on the kitchen table. Emma sat there with her elbows on the table eating her apple, when her phone buzzed in her pocket. She fished it out of her pocket and saw an unknown number had texted her. She opened her phone by entering the four digit lock.

**It's Regina. I have another rule, no shared breakfasts.**

_sounds good._

Emma waited a minute before sending the next message, she was bored and she had nothing else to do.

_your place in ten?_

**No. I'll let you know.**

Emma frowned at the message, it seemed she would be bored and alone for the night. No matter she got up threw the apple core into the garbage and flopped down on the sofa with a bag of chips. She turned on the tv and started looking through netflix, she looked through the movies looking for something to watch. Her attention was caught by the movie Holes, she hadn't seen that since she was just a kid so she decided she would watch it. This brought back childhood memories she smiled as she got comfortable on the couch.

Mary Margaret who after about half an hour finally realized that Emma had moved and put on the tv suddenly shot her head up from the noise which she had tuned out until now. She turned to look at the tv and cocked her head to the side slightly trying to figure out what Emma was watching. She shrugged and went back to working on her papers, she wanted to get through most of them so she could have the rest of the night to do nothing and relax. Emma fell asleep halfway through the movie, she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and she was truly quite exhausted.

It was ten by the time Mary Margaret had finished marking the papers and Emma was still passed out on the small couch, she had turned the tv off about an hour ago realizing that the blonde was asleep. She got up from her chair and stretched, her back was sore from being hunched over for so many hours.

She was just about to throw a blanket on Emma when the blonde's phone went off in her pocket making her shoot straight up on the couch. Mary Margaret jumped back, once the blonde got her bearings she laughed at the school teacher. Emma opened her phone to find a message from Ruby, unexpected she thought she thought it would have been Regina but she was mistaken, nonetheless she wondered what Ruby wanted.

**Hey just got off work I'm bored and not tired want to go out? Ask Mary Margaret to come to!**

"Hey wanna go out for drinks with Ruby?" Emma asked Mary Margaret.

"sure!," Mary Margaret replied with a shrug of her shoulders, why not she could use a night out.

_Sure! where do you want to meet?_

**The Rabbit Hole, I'll meet you there?**

_Sounds good!_

Emma pocketed her phone and got up from the couch, she waited for Mary Margaret to get what she needed before they left the apartment and locked the door. They walked to the bar where they were going to be meeting Ruby. It had been quite some time since Emma had gotten out to have a fun night with her friends, she had been so busy trying to catch up on all the paperwork that Regina so desperately needed. But in all truth most days Emma didn't actually do her paperwork.

She would end up staying up late trying to get caught up but always lost her attention because of the tv or Henry kept her distracted after she was finished her work, She spent a lot of the time with the kid, the sheriff knew Regina didn't like it but she would just have to deal with that fact that Emma just wanted to see her child. Emma smiled as they walked down the empty streets, she needed this, she needed to get out and have some fun

They arrived at the Rabbit hole fifteen minutes later and went inside and were soon waved over by Ruby who smiled at them cheerfully. She had ordered three drinks by the time Emma and Mary Margaret had sat down. The bartender brought them over and set them down with a nod, he walked off to tend to his other customers.

"Hey guys," Ruby smiled as they sat down beside her, "I got you some drinks."

"Thanks," Emma smiled as she sat down.

"Hey," Mary Margaret smiled and sat down as well. Ruby was on the far right with Emma next to her followed by Mary Margaret beside Emma. So Emma was in the middle. Ruby who was already tipsy smiled at them both happily.

"So you seeing anyone?" she asked both of them curiously.

"Well I'm with David still," Mary Margaret replied with a joyful smile.

"Oh right! Emma what about you?" Ruby asked while taking a drink from her beer bottle.

"I.. uh," Emma stuttered not quite sure what to answer, "No," she decided, she knew it wasn't a relationship with Regina but she hadn't thought of what to tell others about it quite yet. They hadn't discussed that yet so Emma found herself slightly caught off guard and her being tired made it much more difficult for her to just lie instead of being able to sound more truthful.

"You hesitated," Mary Margaret said looking at Emma with a raised eyebrow.

"Well what's the truth then?" Ruby demanded.

"Well it isn't a relationship and I'm not really seeing her," Emma told them as she drank her beer.

"Her?" Mary Margaret asked, "even more mysterious," she laughed.

"Come on tell," Ruby whined.

"Well uh.. it's not a relationship like I said and there is no feelings," Emma stuttered trying to get off this topic.

"So you're friends who have sex?" Ruby asked while drinking her beer. Mary Margaret smiled as she drank her drink as well.

"Yes you could say that," Emma replied slowly.

"Well that sounds like fun!" Ruby laughed loudly.

"There's more," Emma whispered, the alcohol had gone to her head and she wasn't really registering what she was saying.

"What is it?" Mary Margaret asked slowly not sure if she wanted to know, she took another drink of her beer.

"It's with Regina," Emma replied quietly. Mary Margaret who had beer in her mouth and was about to swallow coughed violently choking on the beer. She whacked her fist against her chest trying to be able to breathe again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey all! Glad to see you're all enjoying the story! Thanks for the lovely reviews I appreciate them. They always make my day, so I was thinking I'll take some input from you guys if there is anything you want them to do let me know and I'll consider putting it in the story. You know like places to have sex or something or maybe something can happen. Any ideas let me know! Hope you continue to enjoy my story! :)**

"Regina?!" Ruby exclaimed rather loudly, "You're screwing Regina?" she asked more quietly. Mary Margaret who had been choking on her drink finally was able to breath again, she looked at Emma with wide eyes.

"Shush! She'll kill me if I say anything," Emma whispered.

"You're having sex with the mayor?" Mary Margaret asked still in shock.

"Well it's not been that long," Emma laughed.

"How long?" Ruby interrogated Emma.

"Like eight hours maybe," Emma replied quietly.

"Wait you mean to say you're having SEX with the mayor?" Mary Margaret asked again, still trying to grasp that what they were saying was legit.

"Yes! Stay focused," Ruby barked, "So it's like just sex nothing more?" she asked.

"Yea, no strings attached, you know casual sex," Emma told them while drinking her beer.

"What if one of you starts to actually develop feelings for the other?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Well then we'll stop and that's also not going to happen," Emma reassured them more so reassuring herself. She knew she would never fall for the mayor so that would not become a problem it was just sex, nothing wrong about it!

"It sounds like it would be easy," Ruby put in, with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Mary Margaret asked, both Emma and Mary Margaret looked at Ruby waiting for an answer.

"Well just sex, no feelings, no emotions which is easy because you don't have to deal with the problems of a relationship because it isn't a relationship," Ruby informed them, "well it is sort of a relationship but just on sex so you don't have to deal with typical couple problems."

"Good point," Mary Margaret nodded her head in agreement.

"Don't tell anyone got it? Or she will kill me then you then me again," Emma told them in a serious voice, having a strange feeling of deja vu.

"My lips are sealed," Ruby confirmed.

"I won't tell anyone," Mary Margaret smiled, "But I have one question," Mary Margaret said slowly, not sure if she really wanted to ask the question or not.

"Shoot," Emma encouraged with a smile.

"What if you one of you does develop feelings? What will happen then?" She asked.

"Oh she's not going to," Ruby chimed in, "this is Regina we're talking about, and besides they can barely stand each other which brings me to another question how are you even managing to be in the same bed together?" Ruby asked with a smile.

"We don't really talk much, we just deal with each other besides the sex is great," Emma laughed and took another drink. She had a lot of alcohol in her system and was getting a little carried away.

Ruby laughed loudly at this, "I think I should be getting home it's almost one and I have work in the morning," she sighed and got up to leave.

"Emma we should go to, you have to be sober by the morning," Mary Margaret agreed while getting up from the bar, they payed for their drinks.

Emma got up from the bar and stumbled a bit, she stood back up and felt her head swim wildly, she was dizzied by the sudden movement but she wasn't drunk. She had clearly had more to drink then she thought, and she did have some strong drinks. She followed Mary Margaret out of the bar and hugged Ruby wishing her a goodnight as they parted ways to go to their homes. Mary Margaret and Emma slowly made their way back to the flat talking and laughing the way there.

They got back to the flat and flung the door open flipping on the lights and closing the door behind them locking it shut so no one would get in. Mary Margaret said goodnight to Emma before she made her way up the stairs to her room, she walked into the wall before managing to walk through the actual entrance to her room. She flipped on the light and she let her jacket drop to the floor, she kicked off her boots and yanked off her clothes leaving them on the floor. She threw on a tank top and a pair of boxers before turning off the light and flopped onto her bed.

She quickly fell asleep, letting her dreams take her to whatever fantasy she wanted to go to. In the morning her alarm went off blaring rock music through the apartment. The sheriff groaned and left it for a few minutes before grabbing the phone, fiddling with it before managing to shut it off. She didn't get out of bed just quite yet she lay in her bed with her head throbbing, great she thought just what she needed a hangover. She sat up in bed and felt a wave of nausea and dizziness rush to her head, and she flopped back down onto her pillow.

She finally sat up in bed and put a hand to her head and rubbed her temple, once she could see clearly she got out of bed which sent another wave of dizziness straight to her head. God, she thought how much had she drank last night, she wasn't even that drunk last night. Whatever she had gave her a killer headache. She hadn't had this bad of a hangover in quite some time, she used to party hard as a young adult but today was a hangover she hadn't had in a long time.

Emma got ready for work slowly, she threw on a baggy blouse and pulled on her jeans lazily. She ran a brush through her hair, she washed her face in the bathroom trying to wake herself up. She yawned and stretched trying to get her body active and awake but it didn't work she was still half asleep not really aware of her surroundings. She gave up on trying to make herself look pretty for work, it wasn't really her thing anyhow.

She grabbed her phone and badge on the bedside table and walked downstairs, she sighed and realized she forgot her boots, walking back upstairs she pulled her boots on with a grumble of frustration at herself. She attached her badge to jeans so she wouldn't forget them and put her phone in her pocket. She left her jacket on the floor and just wore the baggy plaid shirt. She finally went downstairs to find Mary Margaret sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal with her head in her hand.

"Morning Emma," she mumbled.

"Hey," Emma replied with a smile.

She grabbed a bowl and poured herself a bowl of cheerios before sitting down at the table with Mary Margaret. Both were exhausted seeing that they only had a few hours sleep before having to get up for work and both their heads were throbbing from having too much alcohol only hours ago. Emma ate her bowl of cereal slowly knowing that she should hurry up and get to work but she didn't really care and its not like there was much crime going on anyways. She ate her Cereal with minimal conversation, neither of the women wanted to talk as they were both not feeling the greatest.

She finished her bowl of Cereal along with Mary Margaret, she grabbed the school teachers bowl seeing how much of a worse condition she was in. Emma had many hangovers in her days and she could deal with a headache she'd had worse hangovers before, apparently Mary Margaret hadn't, she couldn't help but laugh at how dreadful she looked. She looked up at Emma and shook her head, she had dark circles under her eyes and she was very pale.

"Shit!" Emma swore remembering that there was a council meeting that she was now ten minutes late to. She grabbed her keys and ran for the door.

"See you later!" Mary Margaret called as she ran out the door.

"See ya!" Emma shouted back as she closed the door and ran down the stairs.

She ran to her car and threw her things on the seat beside her as she sped down the street towards the mayors office for the council meeting. She took a few tylenol before getting out of the car and running into the building bursting through the doors a few minutes later, she smiled at everyone who looked at her with wide eyes. A few people shook their heads at the random burst of noise that the sheriff brought with her. Regina who was sitting on the far side of the table looked at her and shook her head. She sighed and glared at Emma who was now half an hour late for the meeting.

"You're late," Regina snarled.

"Yea I know sorry," Emma threw her hands up not wanting to argue, her head still pounding, "chill," she said still standing up.

"Sit down Ms. Swan or so help me," Regina snarled.

"Or what you're going to punish me?" Emma replied with a smirk, "Yeah I've heard it all before," she smiled before sitting down in a chair across from Regina.

She knew she would never hear the end of that one later, Regina would whoop her ass if she got the chance, be cruel to her in some way or another as she always was. Emma didn't care she was curious to see if the Mayor would do anything. She sat back in her chair and listened to the boring council meeting, a man was showing them a truly dreadful slideshow on pipes. Emma looked to see if anyone was looking before she put her phone in her lap and opened her game of fruit ninja, she was trying to beat her score of 600. She played that game way too much but she was determined to beat that score.

She was intently focused on her game that she hadn't even realized the meeting had come to an end until everyone was getting up to leave, she quickly came back to reality and turned her phone off shoving it in her pocket. She got out of her seat and left the room, leaving the building and walking to her car. She got into her yellow bug and drove to Granny's to see how Ruby was doing, she didn't have anything to do at the station and she had her phone in case anyone needed to contact her, so why not go out to see how everyone in the town was doing.

"Hey Ruby," Emma said as she sat down at the bar. Ruby turned around and faced Emma with a smile.

"Hey Emma, how you feeling?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh I've been better," Emma replied with a laugh, Ruby continued talking to Emma and the two conversed in conversation for quite some time. Emma left her phone on the counter while talking to Rub and it went off. She grabbed her phone and read the message that was from Regina.

**My place ten minutes.**

_k. Be there soon_

"Duty calls," Emma smiled and got up to leave.

"See you around Em," Ruby waved as Emma left the diner.

Emma threw her phone on the seat beside her and started her car, she drove over to Regina's place. Once she got there she parked her car on the other side of the street and got out. She went to the front door and rang the doorbell. A few minutes later Regina answered the door, she was wearing a skirt and a blouse again. She smiled slightly and held open the door for Emma.

"Henry's at school?" Emma asked as she stepped in.

"Yes," Regina told her.

"Good," Emma smirked before shoving Regina against the door and kissing her roughly.

"Mpfh," Regina gasped startled by the blondes sudden move.

She kissed her back and wrapped her arms around the sheriffs small waist. The sheriff soon pulled apart from the mayors lips and kissed her smooth neck, she sucked on the brunettes pulse point getting a small moan escape the mayor's lips. Regina pulled away from the blonde and dragged her upstairs to her room where she yanked off Emma's shirt before kissing her jawline slowly moving towards her neck. She sucked on the sheriffs neck gently making the blonde moan softly, the sheriff placed her hands on the mayors hips while moving her head to the side giving Regina more access to her neck.

Regina ran her nails up Emma's back and sides making her moan again softly, she did this for a while then moved to the sheriff's bra. She unhooked it and slide it off the sheriff's toned arms, she sucked on Emma's breasts making yet another moan escape her lips. She then pushed Emma back towards the bed and they fell onto the bed together, Regina straddled Emmas hips and kissed her on the lips again. Emma unbuttoned the mayor's blouse and pulled it off, she kissed regina's chest making the mayor moan softly. She kissed the mayor's neck down to her cleavage, she moaned again and kissed the sheriff's neck.

"So I have another rule," Emma said as she pulled her head away from Regina looking up at her, she moved her hands down to Emma's skirt and began pulling it off.

"And what's this rule?" Regina asked as she kissed Emma again, she helped Emma get out of her skirt by pulling it off and she tossed it the floor. She kissed Emma's neck again and down her chest.

"No body parts names, that happened in a relationship once and it was really weird," Emma shook her head at the memory but it quickly faded when saw the mayors bare body apart from her bra and underwear.

"Wasn't planning on it," Regina laughed as she attempted to pull off Emma's boots, she pulled but had no luck.

Emma pulled her leg to try to help get it off, when that failed Regina got off the bed and pulled on Emma's leather boot. She stood in her bra and underwear trying to pull off the blondes leather boots and she had to admit the mayor was fucking hot. The mayor tossed her hair out of her face and finally was able to get the first boot off. Emma laughed loudly which earned her a glare from the mayor, she finally got the other boot off and pulled off Emma's pants. She then got back on top of the sheriff and kissed her again.

She slipped off Emma's underwear and placed a finger on the blonde's clit moving her finger in slow circles pressing gently making the blonde groan, she continued to do this teasing the blonde. Emma figured the mayor wanted her to beg for more but she wouldn't beg she wouldn't do it, she would not beg for sex from the mayor of Storybrooke. Regina found this out soon enough and gave up not wanting to put up a fight right now, that could be saved for another day right now she was more curious to figure out what the blonde was like in bed.

Well she was in bed now, but she was curious as to how loud she could make the sheriff moan. The blonde moaned again a bit louder as the mayor pressed her finger against Emma's swollen clit, she inserted two fingers in the blonde slowly making her groan loudly. Regina pushed her fingers inside Emma at a slow pace pushing her fingers in hard and pulling them out slowly, making the sheriff moan loudly.

"Mmm," Emma moaned softly, "kiss my neck," she ordered in between moans.

"What am I your slave?" Regina asked as she thrusted her fingers roughly.

"Oh shut up and kiss my neck," Emma groaned.

The mayor glared at the sheriff before she kissed Emma's neck making her moan again, picking up her pace a bit as sucked softly. Emma spread her legs open farther and she gripped the mayor's sides moaning loudly as Regina pushed her fingers harder and faster. She kissed the sheriff on the lips roughly as she picked up her pace even more making the blonde moan louder. Emma was loud indeed louder than before and the brunette pushed her fingers again hard making the blonde practically scream out in ecstasy.

"Keep that up and you'll have people wonder if I'm killing someone," Regina laughed as she thrusted quickly.

"Oh fuck you," Emma got out as Regina thrusted her fingers hard and quick making Emma yell loudly. Regina pushed her fingers a few more times making the blonde moan a few more times before she pulled them out and kissed Emma on the lips roughly. She flopped down on the bed letting Emma catch her breath, "Shit," she panted.

**To be continued in the next scene... hehehe**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey all! Thank you for the views and follows love it makes me happy! Glad you're enjoying this sex filled wonderland. Anyways onward to the story! Enjoy review follow favourite. Okay! SO before you read what inspired me for the title is a song literally called casual sex and its by my darkest days. So, I was on youtube and I literally just found this swan queen video for the song and I couldn't help but laugh. But yea I had that song on repeat for a while, while typing this chapter. I feel like a story title stealer. yea such a lame name now isn't it XD**

Emma lay on the bed catching her breath with the mayor laying beside her. Shit, the mayor was even better than Emma had expected, not that she was complaining because this was a nice setup they had going on. Once she had caught her breath she sat up and straddled the mayor who pulled her down and kissed her roughly, she put her hands around Emma's back while continuing to kiss the sheriff. Emma kissed the mayor's neck and reached behind her slim frame to undo her bra.

She pulled off the black laced bra and sucked on one of her breasts making a moan come out the brunette's smooth lips. The mayor grabbed the bedsheets beside her while moaning as Emma bit softly on her nipple. She couldn't help but arch her back into the blonde's mouth moaning louder. The sheriff ran her fingers down the smooth skin while she began sucking on the mayor's other breast making the brunette moan louder.

Emma pulled off the mayor's underwear and ran a finger over the mayor's swollen clit making her gasp at the touch. The sheriff kissed the mayor again roughly, while making slow circles on the mayor's clit with her finger. Regina moaned as she kissed Emma back roughly, she placed her hands on the sheriff's shoulders gripping them tightly. The sheriff inserted two digits and pushed them in hard making the mayor moan loudly, she threw her head back into the pillow moaning as the blonde thrusted her fingers hard into the mayor.

Regina moaned louder and kissed Emma's neck and her under her ear, kissing her jawline and then her lips. The sheriff picked up her pace gradually making the brunette moan loud who gripped the sheriff tightly. The sheriff added another finger and thrusted her fingers quickly making the mayor's moans only increase in volume, she gripped the bed sheets tightly as her walls tightened around Emma's fingers.

She thrusted hard and quick making the mayor yell out loudly. She thrusted her fingers another few times allowing Regina to ride out her orgasm, the brunette yelled again louder than before. She pulled out her fingers and sat back waiting for Regina's breathing to slow down. Emma sat at the edge of her bed and put on her bra and pulled on her underwear, she grabbed her pants as Regina sat on the edge of the bed beside her getting her clothes on as well.

"I think another rule we should keep is no goodnight kisses," Regina said while she pulled on her skirt.

"Why?" Emma asked curious as to what she was thinking.

"Because a goodnight kiss means feelings and we don't want that," she answered.

"Oh that is true," Emma nodded her head in agreement, she grunted while pulling on her boots. She grabbed her shirt and pulled it on, "Oh no open bathroom doors," she put in.

"And no 'I miss you's'," Regina said while getting her shirt on and fixing her hair.

"Alright, see you," Emma said before leaving the room, she closed the front door behind her and walked to her car.

She drove back to the station and sat at her desk filling out some paperwork, her phone rang a few minutes later and she answered it wondering who it would be then realized that she was the sheriff. She hung up the phone a few minutes later and sighed, Leroy was drunk again at The Rabbit Hole, damn in the middle of the day to. She grabbed her keys and drove the police cruiser down to the bar. She went in to see Leroy on a drunk and angry rage, she walked over to him to attempt calm him down.

When that didn't work and nailed her right in the jaw, she didn't want to put up with this bullshit. She grabbed his arm and chicken winged him slamming him into the table face first, his face hit the table hard. She slapped her cuffs on him and dragged him out of the bar, she threw him into the back seat of the car, before walking around and getting in slamming the door to her car shut as she climbed in. Emma put her in the keys in the ignition and started the police cruiser, she drove back to the station and put the drunken man in a jail cell.

"How long am I in here sister," Leroy asked as he sat down on the jail cell bed.

"You can stay the night," Emma told him.

"You got a little dried blood on your chin," Leroy laughed knowing that it was because of him.

Emma didn't respond. She went to the washroom to clean up her now swollen jaw. The was a cut along her jaw and it was considerably bloody and bruised. It had turned purple and it was very sore. She grunted in pain when she put a wet towel to clean it up. She walked back to her office and sat down doing some paperwork.

—page break—

*Two days later*

"What did you do to your jaw?" Regina asked as she was pushed against the door in Emma's bedroom.

The blonde's jaw was purple and bruised, there was still a small cut that was healing but it looked none too pleasant.

"Leroy was drunk the other day and he got me right in the face," Emma replied as she kissed the mayor.

"You okay?" she asked kissing her neck.

"Mhm," the sheriff moaned a response.

The brunette kissed her jaw gently before kicking off her heels, Emma took this time to pull off her boots, she then placed kisses all along Regina's neck and collarbone sucking softly. She undid the mayors slacks and bent down pulling them off, Regina eagerly helped kick off her pants. She stood back up and found the mayors soft lips kissing them roughly while pushing her to the edge of the bed. She pushed Regina roughly so she fell and Emma quickly yanked off her pants before quickly attaching her lips to Regina's neck before pulling off the mayors bra, making the mayor moan softly as she did so.

Her nipples were already hard and she found herself already incredibly aroused. The blonde had messaged her telling her to get over to her place pronto. She didn't object as she was already partially horny that day and was planning on calling the sheriff later that night but the blonde had beaten her to it and now here they were. Henry was at school for another twenty minutes or so and he wasn't expecting Regina to be home until five and it was two thirty.

Regina moaned loudly when the blonde pressed her knee into her center. She wrapped her arms around the sheriffs back undoing her bra and tossing it aside where it landed on the floor in the mess of clothes scattered around Emma's room. The brunette placed both her hands on the blonde's breasts and massaged them gently making the sheriff who was straddling her hips moan blonde pulled off the mayors lace panties throwing them as they joined the other clothes on the ground, she kissed the mayor again before stopping for a moment.

"Ever had a girl go down on you?" Emma asked as she kissed the mayors neck.

"No," Regina replied breathily, "can't say I have."

"Oh this will be fun," The sheriff laughed before leaving the mayors neck and moving off the mayor and positioning herself in between the mayors thighs.

She hooked a hand around the mayors thigh and ran her tongue of the throbbing clit that begged for attention. The mayor let out another loud moan as Emma made circles with her tongue on the brunettes clit. She continued sucking every so often, the brunette's eyes closed as she focused on the blonde's tongue that played with her clit. The mayors moans only increased in noise as Emma's tongue pushed it's way inside the mayor, making her groan loudly.

The brunette pushed her hips against Emma's mouth lifting herself off the bed slightly. Emma who still had her hand hooked around the mayor's thigh pushed her back down against her bed holding her down tightly. She sucked on Regina's clit again and the mayor was now practically screaming. She gripped the bedsheets tightly as she moaned loudly and threw her head into the pillow as she breathed heavily panting from the magic Emma had just performed on her. The blonde moved back up to the brunette's face and kissed her, the mayor's moaning had made her incredibly aroused.

Regina had already sensed this and she grabbed the sheriff's wrists and flipped them pinning her arms above her head. The mayor kissed Emma roughly who struggled to get her arms back but soon found that that wasn't happening anytime soon. She kissed Emma again and down her neck, she placed kisses along her chest, getting a soft moan escape the sheriff's lips. She let go of Emma's wrists when she sucked on one of her breasts making the blonde moan loudly. She ran a finger over the blonde's underwear making her growl in frustration.

"Oh god," Emma moaned.

She pulled the mayor's face back up to her own face to kiss her roughly, the mayor pulled off her underwear and Emma slammed her head onto the pillow when Regina pushed in two fingers making the blonde groan loudly. She placed her hands on Regina's hips and ran her hands up the mayor's back. Regina pushed her fingers in at a steady rhythm as the blonde kissed her again on the lips, then her jawline and neck. Regina pushed her fingers hard making the blonde's grip on the brunette tighten as she moaned louder. She threw her head back into the pillow exposing her neck.

Regina continued to thrust her fingers quicker, making the blonde groan loudly. She sucked on Emma's neck while being held tight by the sheriff. The blonde moaned louder as Regina pushed her fingers hard. Emma dug her nails into the mayor's making her groan slightly from the pain. Emma pulled her closer and breathed heavily as she moaned loudly.

Regina picked up her pace a considerable amount making the blonde yell out. She pushed her fingers harder and quicker while she pressed her thumb against the sheriff's clit making her climax a second time her moans echoing through the small apartment. The mayor pulled out her fingers and kissed Emma again before letting the blonde catch her breath. She got up leaving the blonde sitting there and walked to the washroom while she turned her head and looked at the still heavy breathing sheriff.

"No open bathroom doors," she told Emma.

"Got it," she stuck a thumb up in the air as she layed down on the bed breathing heavily.

After Regina had closed the door she got up and began getting dressed throwing the mayor's clothes on the bed. She pulled on her clothes before Regina came out of the washroom and grabbed her phone reading an email she had gotten about boring work crap. When Regina came out of the bathroom she ran a hand through her hair, she still wasn't wearing anything. Emma couldn't help but take a quick glance before looking back down at her phone. Regina pulled on her underwear and bra.

"Oh uhm Regina..." Emma said slowly knowing she would be in deep deep shit.

"What did you do?" Regina asked narrowing her eyes slightly.

"You just assume I did something!" Emma defended herself.

"Just spit it out Emma," the mayor demanded.

"I uhm well went to the bar the other day with Mary Margaret and Ruby and well uh..." she mumbled.

"What did you fucking tell them?" She asked harshly.

"I told them that we're having sex, I was drunk and it kind of slipped," Emma said casually.

"Emma!" She practically yelled, she walked over to Emma in her bra and pants and looked Emma in the eyes, "Why the hell! Are you out of your mind do you want everyone to fucking know?" she asked yelling again.

"It's not like we're actually in a relationship and if anyone asks I'll tell them that I was simply lying and that they should know that it would never happen," Emma yelled back.

"Fuck you," Regina growled.

Emma grabbed Regina's face and kissed her again roughly already shoving her towards the bed. Regina kissed her back just as rough the anger within her growing. She was mad as shit at the sheriff for saying that to her friends. She flipped them and shoved Emma onto the bed hard. She grabbed the blondes wrist and slammed them on the bed above her head. She sucked on Emma's neck again biting it roughly making her groan.

The sheriff ripped off the mayors bra again and threw it across the room before moving her hands down to Regina's underwear pulling them off. Regina pulled off Emma's shirt aggressively placing an aggressive kiss on the sheriffs lips and biting her lip gently making the sheriff let out another satisfied moan.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing _

"Fuck!" Emma swore as she grabbed her phone and answered it, "hello?" She said into the phone.

The brunette didn't really care that she was on the phone she pulled off the sheriffs pants and ran a finger over the blondes lace underwear earning her a glare from the sheriff who held back a moan.

"Hey it's Ruby!" Ruby said into the phone, "you still on for drinks tonight?" She asked.

"Uh," Emma answered then paused when Regina ran a finger over her clit making her bite her lip trying not to moan, she clamped her eyes shut and focused on the phone call, "yea I'll see you at eight," she told the waitress in the line.

"Alright great see you then. So what are you up to?" She asked bored at work.

"Oh nothing much.." she held back another moan not knowing how much longer she could keep quiet, "just making some brownies and actually they stove just went off so I'll have to call you back later," Emma gasped before hanging up groaning as Regina pressed her thumb on Emma's already swollen clit.

"Fuck you," Emma growled while moaning. Regina just smirked.

—-—

Ruby looked at her phone after Emma had hung up, "well that was odd," she said to no one in particular.

"What was?" Henry asked, he had left school and went to grab a hot chocolate. He sat there finishing his drink.

"Oh just Emma she hung up on me," Ruby said not even thinking it could be because Regina was there, "well she did say her brownies were ready so she had to get them out of the stove."

"Oh. So my mom. Regina," he said telling her which one he was speaking off, "I want her to find her happy ending. Though I don't know who it would be with," he sighed.

"Hmm," ruby said thinking, "maybe Dr. Whale, or Archie, Mr. Gold? Emma, Kathryn?" She said listing names.

"Emma?" He asked with wide eyes.

"I was just listing off names," Ruby said shrugging her shoulders.

"That's brilliant! The saviour or I should say the white knight will save the evil queen!" He said beaming.

"Uh..." Ruby said laughing.

"Ruby you're a genius thank you!" Henry smiled before paying for his drink and walking out the diner with a smile.

"Oh my this should be interesting," Ruby laughed loudly as Henry ran home.

**Hey everyone, just wanted to say this quickly. So I've been writing this story fairly quickly and I've been on a typing roll so if I keep on top of this story which I plan on doing considering these two are so easy to write for and I'm rather enjoying typing this story so I've been writing like mad. Anyhow so yea if I continue to type this story I will update more and frequently yay! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, I was feeling nice so you know So I decided I would update again. Happy sunday! Anyways here is another chapter huzzah! Just wanted to say I love the reviews they make me happy loving it those reviews make my day! So on to the story still hope you're liking our sex filled adventure and enjoy the chapter! Tell me what you think!**

Regina got out of her mercedes and walked to the front door unlocking it and stepping in. She closed the door behind her and was greeted by a rather cheerful Henry.

"Hey Hun," Regina smiled and hugged him.

"Hey mom," Henry said smiling.

"What's got you so cheerful?" She asked with a smile at seeing her son so happy.

"Oh nothing," he smile before walking back upstairs well he ran up the stairs at full speed nearly running into the wall.

Regina shook her head and shrugged at her son she was glad that he was happy. For so long her son had been unhappy and seeing him happy and filled with life again was good. Regina wanted to make sure she was being a good mother, she wanted nothing more than Henry to love her and be happy. She slid off her heels and walked into the kitchen, setting her purse down on the counter when her phone buzzed. It was from Emma.

_A fucking hickey! Fucking bitch!_

**Opps. I hope you can picture the smile on my face. You also deserved it.**

_Fuck you. I'll get you back for that one later._

Regina laughed out loud as she pictured the sheriff standing in front her mirror furious at the mark Regina had left behind. She hadn't meant to but she was mad and the sheriff deserved it, at least that what she thought. She knew Emma would do everything in her power to hide the mark seeing as she wouldn't want to be faced with questions as to where she got it.

_New fucking rule! NO hickies_

**Okay, lucky for me that means I will never have one.**

_God damn bitch. Maybe I just won't show up next time._

**Don't you forget Ms. Swan I am also in charge of your paycheck.**

_Oh, but madame mayor if you cut my paycheck I'll have to get another job which would make me more busy and you wouldn't want that now would you?_

**I suppose not. You're job is safe. For now.**

Regina put her phone down again and began preparing for dinner. She was making chicken with potatoes and rice. She wanted to make an was meal because she had a lot of paper work to get done and she wanted to get it done early so she wasn't up late.

-—-—-—

Emma grabbed her red jacket before making sure the purple mark on her neck was hidden. She brought some extra make up in case it should show later, she threw it in her purse. She also zipped up her jacket which hide it as long she kept it on she would be fine. She grabbed her phone and locked up the apartment. She walked down to Granny's to meet up with her friends, though she kind of wished she could be over at Regina's.

The sheriff had to admit having sex with Regina was great, she could have sex with the women do whatever she wanted and then not have to deal with the shitty emotions that she was never good at expressing. She entered to find ruby cleaning up the table. She sat down on the empty bar stool. Mary Margaret and David were sitting at the table eating dinner when Emma walked in. They smiled at her and she walked over to them stopping a few steps away from the table.

"If we get drunk again I am not going to be happy in the morning," Emma grumbled.

"Oh relax it's Friday night, you'll be fine, besides you have tomorrow off anyhow," Ruby reasoned with the sheriff as she walked over to them, "lets go I'm just closing up."

They left the small diner as ruby locked the doors before walking down to The Rabbit Hole. Mary Margaret held David's hand and leaned into him slightly while walking. She laughed and they talked about there day. Ruby walked with Emma who was a few steps away from the happy couple.

"Are you going to find a serious partner one day?" Ruby asked Emma as they walked.

"I don't know. Maybe one day it would be nice to settle down with a family," Emma shrugged.

"Met anyone yet?" She asked.

"No," she scoffed.

"Have you ever even in love?" She questioned curiously.

"I don't know, I mean I think so but sometimes I don't know if it was really true love," Emma sighed.

"True love, do you believe in it?" Ruby asked

"I don't know, sometimes I do, I mean sometimes you meet that person who you would do anything for and always be there for them, I think I was in love but he left me so it wasn't meant to be," Emma told ruby.

"Ever been in love since then?" She asked.

"No," Emma replied while taking a minute to recall her past.

They got to the bar and walked in sitting down at a booth and ordering some drinks. The music was blaring in the background and the bartenders were running around serving drinks with smiles, tips in there pockets. Emma ordered herself an alabama slammer and thanked the server when it came. She ate the fruit and played with the little umbrella that came with it.

It had been an hour or so and Ruby and Emma were sitting at the booth drinking. They were getting slightly tipsy and they had been slowly asking more personal and personal questions of each other. Mary Margaret and David were on the dance floor getting their moves on.

"What's your favourite position?" Ruby asked Emma.

"I like being on top," Emma smiled, thinking of Regina underneath her.

"Same, gives you dominance over your partner," Ruby laughed.

"Weirdest place you've had sex in?" Emma asked.

"Oh god, back of a small car, and let me tell you it was one small damn car," Ruby laughed as she laughed while taking a drink of her margarita, "have you ever had sex in a hot tub?" she asked.

"No, I can't say, I have actually," Emma thought for a moment before she replied.

"You should because it is wonderful," Ruby smiled at the memory.

The next few hours were of drinking, dancing, grinding. Emma hadn't really grinded with anyone as she wasn't a fan of it and she wasn't drunk enough to dirty dance with any of the guys or women there, though she did dance a bit with Ruby. Somewhere inside her she wouldn't admit it nor had the thought barely crossed her mind, but she couldn't help but think doing this could lead to sex or unwanted attention from male suitors or women suitors for that matter and she really wanted to just focus on screwing Regina.

She had to admit watching some of the girls dance made her extremely horny. She walked over to her friends telling them that she was going to walk home and retire for the evening. She didn't, instead she got one of the bartenders who was headed home to give her a lift a couple blocks from Regina's house not wanting to say she was headed there she lied and said that she was where she needed to be.

The server smiled at her and drove home to catch some Z's. Emma stumbled around trying to get her bearings, she finally got her balance and walked to Regina's mansion knocking on the door quietly. Not a minute later Regina opened the door in silk shorts and a smooth silk tank top. She was clearly wearing no bra and Emma smiled.

"Emma are you drunk?" the mayor asked amused. She moved aside allowing the blonde to step in, and as drunk as she was, she was still aware that Henry was upstairs sleeping and that she needed to be quiet.

"Yes I am," Emma replied a cocky grin on her face.

"You smell like sweat and cheap beer," Regina wrinkled her nose at the smell, "come on," Regina told Emma, Emma followed her up the stairs. She shut the door after she entered the room and pulled off her jacket and top walking towards Regina.

"I still got a Hickey," Emma glared at Regina pointing to the purple mark on her neck. Regina laughed at that.

Regina kissed Emma and pulled her into the bathroom where Emma yanked of Regina's tank top revealing her already hard nipples. Emma placed her hands over Regina's breasts and massaged them gently making the brunette moan softly. After about a minute she pulled away from the blonde's grip and walked over to the shower turning it on. She walked back to the blonde while the water warmed up and hit the floor in the shower. The shower had a glass door and tiled walls.

Regina pulled off Emma's bra and kissed her chest before yanking off the blonde's boots taking her jeans off with them. She ran a finger up the blonde's leg standing back up to place a rough kiss on the sheriff's lips, making the blonde moan softly. Emma wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist as she pulled off Emma's bra.

Emma eagerly pulled down the brunette's shorts and sucked on her erect nipple while Regina pulled off Emma's underwear leaving both of them completely naked. Emma's phone which was in her red jacket buzzed on the hard floor. It was Mary Margaret. Emma grumbled angrily as she grabbed her phone from the ground,

**Emma, we will be home by three at the latest probably won't leave for another hour.**

_Okay._

It was one thirty in the morning.

"It was Mary Margaret, got to be home by two thirty," Emma informed her before putting her phone on the counter beside the sink.

Regina grabbed Emma and pulled her into the shower closing the glass door behind her, she then pushed Emma against the wall of the shower and kissed her roughly, the warm water hitting both their bodies. Regina's hand trailed lower down Emma's wet body making the sheriff gasp and then groan as she ran a finger teasingly along her clit. Emma placed her hands on the mayor's wet hips as she was teased. She grumbled angrily when Regina's hand left her core alone all together.

Regina kissed Emma's face, placing kissed all over the sheriff's smooth face, she gently nipped at her jaw and neck, still assaulting the blonde with gentle kisses. She kissed her nose biting ever so gently making Emma giggle. Regina smiled as continued to do this as the sheriff attempted to push her face away but failed. Using both hands she tried to push the mayor's face away laughing as Regina continued kissing her face all over.

Emma gave up with trying to push the brunette's face and instead she kissed the mayor back, capturing her lips and she kissed her roughly. She ran a hand through the mayor's hair pulling her closer, the mayor ran her hand back down Emma's stomach pushing in two fingers roughly making the blonde pull back and slam her head against the tile moaning loudly. She had her hands around Regina's neck as the mayor's other hand snaked up the sheriff's back holding her up against the wall.

She continued to thrust her fingers, Emma's hand found the brunette's entrance and she inserted two fingers making the mayor moan loudly. The two thrusted their fingers at the same pace, both there moans increasing in sound. Emma kept one hand wrapped round Regina's waist as they found a similar pace moaning at almost the same time. Emma squeezed Regina's ass gently earning her a groan of pleasure escape the brunette's plump lips.

Regina put her head next to Emma's breathing heavily and rested her forehead on the wall. They continued to thrust their fingers both growing in their pleasure. The hot water hitting both of them as they both yelled out their pleasure in unison. They pulled out there fingers and breathed heavily for a few minutes.

Emma held Regina in her arms, the mayor's head now resting on Emma's shoulder neither saying anything nothing needing to be said. Emma rested her head on the wall, she closed her eyes the warm water hitting her body as she held the panting brunette in her arms. She held Regina in her arms, her arms wrapped around the brunette's slim waist. Regina had her eyes closed as well and she had her arms wrapped around the blonde's back.

Emma woke up the next afternoon in her own bed with a tank top and underwear on. She stretched and got out of bed recalling the events of last night.

Drinking.

Regina's.

Sex.

Sex in the shower. That was fun she thought with a smile.

She got up and was pleased to find she didn't have much of a headache. She walked downstairs to find David and Mary Margaret passed out in Mary Margaret's clothes strewn across the room. She was glad that they had the cover's pulled up far enough that she didn't have to see anything. She shuddered at the thought then went into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl pouring herself a bowl of cereal. Her phone went off in her pocket a few minutes later, it was from none other than Regina Mills.

She frowned when she read the message.

**Emma. Paperwork. I needed it YESTERDAY!**

_Oh right. Sure. I'll hand it in later today._

Emma sighed and finished eating her breakfast then got dressed. She pulled on a pair of jeans, a white tank top, and pulled on her red jacket. She grabbed her keys and drove to the police station, she took a few advil for her head and sat down at her desk and began working on her paperwork. She soon became distracted by fruit ninja on her phone, she put her feet up on her desk.

She had become completely involved in the game not evening noticing when the mayor walked into the room she rolled her eyes at the sight of Emma playing on her phone. She wasn't to pleased that she was at work she was supposed to have a day off but apparently the mayor had other plans for her so she sat at her desk playing games.

"Ms. Swan," Regina said loudly, making the blonde jump and toss her phone behind her.

"Jesus Christ!" she yelled, practically jumping out of her seat after the phone.

"You shouldn't speak to your boss that way," Regina growled with a small smirk on her lips.

"You shouldn't speak to your boss that way," Emma mimicked her in a snarky voice.

"How mature of you Sheriff," Regina said raising an eyebrow, earning her a glare from the sheriff, "Did you do the paperwork," she asked impatiently.

"Uh well," Emma stuttered trying to avoid the question, "No," she replied quietly.

"Really Emma?!" Regina snapped.

"Calm down, I said, I would give it to you!" Emma replied her voice slightly raising, she was sick and tired of Regina pestering her all the time.

"Three hours ago!" Regina yelled her voice getting louder, "Ms. Swan as sheriff you have to actually do your work you can't just sit around on your ass all day and do nothing! Your tardiness is not appreciated," Regina growled.

"I am trying! Fuck Regina calm down it's just some paperwork," Emma yelled back.

"It is Madame Mayor to you," she snarled at Emma, "I want that work on my desk in one hour," she stated before walking out the room.

"Fucking prune," Emma muttered under her breath, "Why the fuck is my boss so damn hot," she swore again before picking up her phone to access the damage, she shoved her phone angrily into her pocket before getting back to work.

**I couldn't help but make Emma use some childish language XD I HAD TO!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sooo things are starting to pick up, I'm planning on making this maybe like 15 - 19 chapters give or take a few. I've got some good fun things coming up. Hope you enjoyed those sexy times in the shower. More fun sexy times to come obviously but anyways on to the chapter. Enjoy it my dears! I had some intense writers block so it took me much longer to write... Have you all seen the new promo for 3x12 it is intense! I can't wait! BRING IT! **

Emma had finished her paperwork a few hours ago, the mayor came in and picked them up without another word to the sheriff. Emma grumbled a few curses directed at her under her breath as she left the police station. Now the sheriff was passed out with her head on the desk, it was six in the evening and she was tired. Her phone went off loudly in her pocket making her jump in her sit flinging her head upright. She pulled out her phone and read the message from Regina.

**I'm outside. **

Emma's eyes widened at this message and she quickly grabbed her keys and phone locking up the small police station. She saw Regina's car and made sure no one was looking before she got in.

"Hey," Emma said.

"Hey," Regina replied slowly.

She started her car and drove down the street towards an empty parking lot. It was nearly winter and it was dark outside. There was a thin layer of frost on the ground, and it was chilly out a harsh breeze was beginning to pick up. Regina parked the car and got out getting back in the back. Emma pulled off her boots and climbed into the back who was met by a glaring pair of dark chocolate eyes, she smiled at Regina who just shook her head.

Emma crawled onto Regina's lap straddling her as she kissed her roughly. Regina placed her hands on Emma's waist and kissed her back with the same aggression. She pulled off Emma's jacket and her top, grabbing Emma's breasts eagerly massaging them gently. The blonde moaned softly and kissed down the mayor's neck, pulling off the blazer as she placed kisses along the smooth ivory skin, she tossed it aside in the car.

Regina's blouse was undone low exposing her cleavage, Emma kissed her chest and down to the top of her breasts. She pulled off the mayors blouse and yanked off the blue laced bra, she ran a finger over the mayor's hardened nipple making her groan quietly. She pushed Regina down on the seat so the mayor was lying down with Emma on top.

She kissed the brunettes smooth neck while undoing the mayor's slacks, she pulled off her black stilettos before pulling off her slacks leaving the brunette in thin red panties. Emma looked down at the mayor that lay beneath her looking at her perfectly curved body.

Regina's eyes closed as Emma pushed a finger into the mayor's wet core, she moaned softly gripping the blonde's strong arms. She spread her legs farther apart thrusting her hips into Emma's finger. Emma inserted another finger and thrusted them hard and slow making Regina moan louder while gripping the back of the front seat roughly. Emma put her other hand on the brunette's breast and massaged it gently sending another wave of arousal shooting through the mayor.

She clenched her eyes shut as Emma added a third finger thrusting hard, she leaned down and placed a kiss on the mayor's neck. She placed kisses along her jaw line and up to her earlobe. Regina let out another low moan thrusting her hips against Emma's hand her moans increasing in volume. Emma pushed her fingers harder and quicker making the brunette's moan continue to increase in volume. She opened her eyes and looked at Emma who looked back at her with a faint smile on her lips.

With a few more thrusts of her fingers Emma had the mayor practically screaming out the blonde's name. When Emma heard her name she looked at the brunette for a second before ignoring the fact that she had called it out, both women not bothering to address it not thinking it mattered. Regina grabbed Emma by the waist and flipped them, failing miserably and smacking the blonde in the face while Emma gutted Regina with her elbow making both the women groan in pain.

Emma laughed as Regina fell down to the floor between the seats, she laughed louder as Regina struggled to get up from floor. Emma grabbed the brunette around the waist and pulled her back up. The mayor turned herself around and hovered above the blonde still laughing slightly, really laughing, and the smile on her face made the sheriff smile widely. Emma pulled Regina's face towards her own and kissed her roughly silencing the mayor who had still been laughing.

Regina kissed her back while placing her hands on Emma's hips running her fingers along Emma's bare skin. She undid the sheriff's jeans and pulled them down her smooth shaped legs. She trailed her fingers up the blonde's legs making her moan softly. She shut her eyes as Regina pulled off her bra and underwear. She quickly inserted two fingers making the blonde buck her hips roughly into the mayor's fingers.

"Oh god," Emma moaned as the mayor thrusted her fingers slowly at first.

Regina picked up her pace a bit seeing the want in Emma's eyes knowing exactly what she needed. The blonde gripped the mayor's upper arms tightly as Regina picked up her pace slightly, thrusting her fingers quicker trying to get the blonde to her release quicker as it was beginning to get fucking cold in the car.

The sheriff moaned louder as the mayor thrusted her fingers hard and slow while massaging one of the blonde's breasts. She arched her back into the touch keeping her eyes shut tightly, as she herself reach orgasm.

"oh fuck Regina!" Emma yelled throwing her head back against the door of the car.

The mayor pulled her fingers out and sat up in the car, she grabbed her bra and began putting it on. Emma caught her breath and sat up as well throwing her own clothes on. She stopped getting changed pausing for a moment while looking at Regina who looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked defensively, while buttoning up her blouse.

"Want to get drunk?" Emma asked.

"Well Henry is at his friends for the night, so uh what the hell sure," Regina shrugged her shoulders and she finished getting changed.

Emma was surprised that Regina was easily persuaded about getting drunk, she smiled and pulled on her underwear and pants and climbed into the front again pulling on her boots. Regina didn't bother getting out she followed Emma's lead and climbed into the driver's seat buckling up and starting the car. Regina turned on the stereo and drove through the quiet and dark town pulling into her driveway fifteen minutes later.

Emma got out of the car and waited for the mayor to get out, she locked the car grabbed her purse and opened the door. Emma stepping inside waiting for Regina to grab what she needed, Regina ran upstairs to change quickly coming back down in a black dress and she had applied and fixed her make up. She came back downstairs to find the blonde's eyes intently on her, watching her every move as she walked down the stairs.

"Ruby is at the bar with Mary Margaret and David, they went out, again," Emma told her with a small smile.

Regina nodded before walking back out the house locking the door and getting back in the car. They drove to the Rabbit hole and parked the car getting out and shivered slightly at the cool breeze. They entered the bar and were met with talking, dancers on the small dance floor and extremely loud music. Emma smiled and waved to Ruby who waved her over to their table.

"Hey Emma," Ruby said cheerfully, "Regina!," she nodded at Regina.

"Hi," Regina smiled slightly, sitting down at the booth that Mary Margaret, David and Ruby were sitting at already.

Mary Margaret came sauntering over by herself with David at her hip.

"Emma," she smiled as she hugged the blonde lazily, she smiled at Regina who looked extremely out of place, "Hey Regina!" she smiled widely.

"Hey ladies," David smiled as he sat down.

"Hey," Regina mumbled as the drink she ordered was set down at the table, "thanks," she smiled at the male waiter.

Emma sat in between David and Mary Margaret while Regina sat beside Ruby. Emma had a few shots downing them and sucking on the tart lemons. The mayor laughed at Emma when she had her sixth tequila shot and she puckered her lips from the sourness of the lemons. She banged the glass loudly on the table and listened to Ruby begin telling a story about the stupidest thing she did while she was drunk.

Regina slowly slid off one her stilettos and ran her foot up Emma's inner thigh; she sat up in her seat and jumped slightly from the sudden touch on her leg. Tingles shoot through her stomach and up her back, she shivered slightly at the touch. The mayor smiled at Emma with an evil smirk as she took a sip of her beer. Emma smile back at her and leaned her elbows on the table about to say something when the waiter set a bottle of beer in front of her.

"I didn't order this," Emma told him confused slightly.

"I know you didn't, that gentlemen over there did," the waiter told her pointed to a young good looking gentlemen who winked and waved at her.

Emma smiled at the man and nodded her head holding up her drink the man had bought and she took a drink. Regina clenched her fists tightly and glared at the man giving him a dark glare. He smiled awkwardly at her before turning in his seat to face his friends again.

For the next hour or so they had a good time, laughing, telling stories, and drinking. Ruby poured salt on Emma's hand and shoved a glass in Regina's hand who mumbled something about how tequila shots gave her bad hangovers. Ruby ignored her and shoved a lemon in her hand, Emma held out her hand for the mayor to lick the salt off. She took Emma's hand with her free hand setting down the lemon, she glanced into Emma's eyes for a second before pulling her hand to her mouth. She licked Emma's hand slowly licking off all the salt before downing the shot of tequila and eating the lemon.

Ruby laughed before jumping out of her seat and grabbed Emma by the wrist making her jump up and climb over David almost kicking him in the face. She apologized quickly before Ruby yanked her on to the dance floor, laughing loudly as she began dancing with Emma and some strangers. Regina leaned back in her seat drinking her beer watching the blonde dance and sway to the music. She ignored David and Mary Margaret who were flirting and getting closer with each passing minute.

Regina didn't even sport them with a second look she was too busy watching the sheriff dance with Ruby, she didn't mind her dancing with the other brunette knowing that it didn't mean anything. And even if it did mean something it didn't bother the mayor because she had no feelings for Emma.

She watched as the mystery man who had bought Emma a drink walk over to the two women, he smiled and laughed with them. Emma giggled at a comment he made, Regina set her drink on the table and narrowed her eyes at the man in anger. She was pissed at the fact that someone was dancing with who, her Emma? No not her Emma.

calm down she thought, all you do is have sex with her it's not like she's your partner just sex right?, She thought to herself. But she still couldn't shake the feeling of Emma dancing with someone else. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and texted the blonde who was grinding with said mystery person.

He's got a big nose and his hair is gross and greasy. He's not even remotely attractive come on Emma thought you had better game.

Emma felt her phone buzz aggressively in her pocket, she had set the ringer to vibrate but she changed the vibrate to make it more noticeable in case Regina should ever contact her and was in need of some encountering. She pulled her phone out of her pocket to read the message she had gotten from the brunette. She looked up to see her sitting at the table nonchalantly drinking her beer.

Her gaze caught the blondes and she narrowed her eyes at the mayor who looked down at her drink for a second before she looked across the room. The blonde smiled at the man and told him she had to go, he stayed with Ruby and continued to dance with her. Emma walked over to the mayor who was standing from her seat and and making a grab for her coat.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked yanking the coat from the mayor's hand.

"What?" she asked, ripping her coat back from the blonde's hands.

"Are you jealous?" Emma asked her voice dropping low and quiet so no one would hear, she stepped in front of the brunette to keep her from escaping.

"No," Regina growled.

"Then what was it?" she asked with an underling care in her voice.

"Nothing, I just don't want to see you get hurt," Regina told the blonde in a defensive and aggressive tone, she turned and made her way to the door the blonde right on her heels.

"Thanks Regina but, I can look out for myself," Emma snapped harshly.

"I have to go, unlike you I am the mayor and I find my job rather important and I would like to keep it," she snarled and left the bar.

Emma rolled her eyes before turning around and beginning to walk back to the booth that they were sitting at, when the mystery man came and stepped in front of her.

"Hey you okay?" he asked awkwardly not really caring.

"I'm fine," Emma hissed angrily.

"You want to dance?" he asked.

"No! I do not want to dance," she snarled and stalked back to her seat.

"What happened?" Mary Margaret asked concerned when she had seen the two women bickering.

"Oh nothing, just some annoying guy getting on my nerves," she smiled at the school teacher, trying best to hide her quickly rising anger.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yes I am sure," Emma replied more defensively.

"Okay, well I'm going to dance with David," Mary Margaret smiled slightly then she grabbed David who had been quiet and pulled him off to the dancefloor.

Emma woke up the next morning to the sound of her alarm blaring loudly, she got out of bed and was pleased to find that her head wasn't throbbing, looks like she missed the hangover part. She was glad at her small victory. Enjoy the little things she thought to herself chuckling as she quoted the movie Zombieland. She threw on some clothes and tied up her doc martens, she then walked down the stairs to find that Mary Margaret had not escaped a hangover.

"Yeesh, a this rare you going to get fired," Emma laughed realizing this was the third time this month the school teacher would be going into work with a hangover.

"Oh hush," Mary Margaret grumbled.

Emma laughed as she ran down the stairs of the apartment and started her car, there was a council meeting again. She grumbled knowing that it would be boring as hell, sitting through those meetings was worse than being in actual hell, no the meetings were hell. She got there half an hour early, she sat down in one of the seats and flipped open her phone easily getting caught in ninja fruit. She was still determined to beat her high score.

She finally looked at the time realizing she was almost late, having three minutes till the meeting started, she bolted up the stairs bursting through the doors to find the mayor with her head in her hand rubbing her aching head. Everyone else was sitting down waiting for the meeting to begin.

Emma sat down in the only seat available which was next to the hungover mayor. This was new Emma thought to herself with a laugh. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small baggie with a few advil in it, she took two out and handed them to Regina who hadn't even noticed the blonde's presence until now. She looked at the blonde with a raised eyebrow, wondering why the sheriff was offering her drugs.

"For your head," Emma laughed.

"Shut the fuck up," Regina grumbled angrily.

"Oh, angry hangover girl are we now?" Emma laughed again before leaning back in her seat letting the meeting begin.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey oncers! How are you all doing, good I hope! Smiles always remember smiles and love 3 I just wanted to thank everyone for all the reviews I really do love them and I read them all! They just make my day. I am so glad you're all enjoying the story, here is another chapter which I hope you enjoy. OH! Feedback? How do you think its progressing, to slow? to quick? just right? Let me know what you think! I would love all your inputs! so yea enjoy. I got a review from a guest on Emma's stupidness I have never laughed so hard! Thank you guest for making my day. That was good I wish I knew your pen name I would shout you out! GEEZ that was good! XD**

Emma sat on her couch flipping through channels trying to find something to watch, she muttered a few curses under her breath when she couldn't find anything interesting. She had a bag of barbecue chips in her lap, it was Friday night two days after the night at the bar. Emma didn't know if Regina was mad at her or just not in the mood for sex so the bored and sexually frustrated sheriff hadn't made any attempt to contact the mayor. It wasn't in their set of rules either, jealousy wasn't supposed to happen.

She sighed knowing she was being a bitch she knew that. She knew dancing with that guy was stupid and even though her and Regina weren't together didn't mean she should go dance with someone else. She wasn't good at this, feelings and what not! She didn't need this shit, she grumbled in anger and threw the remote across the room in anger.

If Regina was starting to feel something Emma was sure going to run. But a part of her wanted to stay, to confront these feelings, she didn't know what the hell she was feeling but she knew for a fact that it was not love. In all honesty she was scared because she was pretty certain that she didn't have any feelings for Regina or at least that's what she told herself. She continuously told herself that she felt nothing in no way for the mayor.

But that was bullshit and she knew it, she didn't want to hurt Regina. As much as she hated the women she had really grown to care for her. She didn't want to be the one to hurt her. She sighed and threw the bag of chips onto the table before turning off the tv. She grabbed her keys and walked slowly to her car. She took much longer than necessary to get to Regina's place, knowing that she was alone as Henry was away on a camping trip for the weekend.

Emma was bored and lonely Mary Margaret had gone with them to supervise and she had to admit she had been quite lonely that night, she walked up to Regina's door and thought about turning to leave. She had nothing to hide, nothing had changed, except the fact that Regina hadn't called her or the fact that Regina had gotten jealous. She had to admit she missed the mayor, her smile, her body, god she thought to herself, she was not supposed to feel these things.

She mentally punched herself as she knocked on the door waiting nervously for it to open. And she was not disappointed when it did just that a few moments later, she was greeted by Regina who looked awful, she was wearing baggy sweatpants and a silk tank top. It was an odd sight, and Emma crooked her head to the side slightly, looking at the mayor who looked so much more shattered in that moment. She wasn't the stuck up mayor Emma knew her to be. She looked so...

Human.

Emma had begun to really get to know Regina, what she liked, her interests. She wasn't always mean, she was pretty nice, always caring of the blonde, her wants her needs. She was really great in bed, loving caring, and fuck her dirty talk could get hot. It had been three months since they started their little arrangement and the two had become much closer than before. They never shared anything personal and neither wanted to, it wasn't a relationship and neither wanted it to be one or so Emma thought.

"Whoa hold up, you, Madame Mayor are wearing sweat pants?" Emma asked laughing at the sight of the beaten up looking mayor.

"Shutup," she growled.

"Where the hell have you been in the past few days?" she asked stepping inside the mansion.

"Same goes for you," Regina mumbled before closing the door.

"I bought cupcakes," she smiled holding up a small box with six cupcakes in it.

"How touching," Regina mocked her.

"Well somebody is PMSing," Emma laughed, as the mayor shot her another glare.

"You got that right," she growled before walking over to the couch and sitting heavy, pulling a blanket back over her body.

"Bad cramps?" Emma asked while chuckling slightly, she sat down beside the brunette and opened the box of cupcakes.

"What do you think," Regina grumbled.

"Here eat this, nothing like chocolate when you're on your cycle," Emma told her handing her a cupcake.

Regina thanked her quietly before burrowing herself further into the blanket and couch, she pulled her legs up beside her and shivered while eating the cupcake. The notebook was playing on the tv, it was about halfway. Emma laughed at memories of how many times she had snuggled up on the couch watching this movie when she herself felt like her insides were being eaten alive.

After a while Emma wrapped her arm around Regina seeing how cold the brunette was, pulling her close. Regina hesitated for a moment before not really caring and cuddling up next to the blonde. She rested her head on Emma's warm chest, and draped an arm over her waist.

"This counts as clothed spooning," Regina mumbled not actually moving from her position.

"No, this is cuddling and friends do it all the time," Emma told her as she pulled the blanket around Regina trying to keep her warm.

"We aren't really friends," Regina laughed.

"Well people cuddle all the time," Emma laughed along with Regina, "Eat," Emma told Regina and forced another cupcake into her mouth. Regina laughed as she ate the cupcake that was being shoved into her mouth.

* * *

Regina woke up in the morning still cuddled up to the blonde who was asleep beside her. Oh god she thought as she shook the sheriff awake. She wanted Emma to stay but she couldn't open up to the blonde they had gotten to close and she needed to end this at least for a while. She didn't know what to think of the feelings and emotions that brew inside of her.

She hadn't been loved or touched and have it mean something for so long. She cared for Emma like she never thought she would. She kept telling herself she hated the blonde even though they had been sleeping together. Sometimes it felt like just sex where other times it felt like they were two horny teenagers in love. She had begun to genuinely care for the blonde, she never would have thought that would happen.

If she had known how protective and close she had become with the blonde she never would have agreed to having sex with her. She didn't want to hurt Henry and know she didn't want to hurt the blonde women either but with a sigh she did what she did best, hurt people.

"Emma wake up," Regina shook the blonde gently.

"I'm awake," Emma opened her eyes and realized where she was and she froze up slightly afraid of what was to come.

"This isn't good," Regina sat up referring to the fact that they had fallen asleep together and Emma had spent the night, "You should go," Regina said getting up.

"I think that whatever this is needs to end," Emma sighed getting up and grabbing her jacket.

"What?" Regina whispered.

"Too many feelings and we don't want that," Emma smiled softly.

"Yes you're right," Regina agreed while nodding her head.

She got into her yellow bug and drove to her apartment slamming the door behind her. She walked into the small kitchen, grabbed the toaster and threw it roughly across the room. It hit the metal staircase with a loud bang, she walked over and threw it again hitting the wall as she threw it.

You could hear the metal clanging around inside, but she wasn't finished butchering the toaster yet. She then grabbed a bat that Henry had left at her place and smashed the shit out of that toaster. She she didn't even hear the door open and Mary margaret enter.

"Emma! What are you doing?" Mary Margaret asked her voice laced with concern.

Emma threw the bat across the room and kicked the toaster along with not even bothering to acknowledge the school teacher's entrance. She wasn't upset, she didn't care about Regina she never would. 'Then why are you so upset Emma?" a small voice asked inside her head. She could feel the anger swelling in her chest, she didn't want to feel these things for Regina, she couldn't feel these things for Regina.

But she did and she knew it, she hadn't felt this hurt in a long time. She had never been this angry before, most broken hearts ended up with her sobbing on the couch watching a romance movie with a bucket of ice cream. This time was different, this time it felt like it actually mattered that without Regina nothing was right, god she didn't even love the women. Pull your shit together she told herself as she stood up and looked at Mary Margaret who looked very concerned.

"I'm fine," Emma whispered before she walked over and sat on the couch calmly.

"Emma, this is not fine," Mary Margaret stated and walked over to sit beside the blonde, "did something happen with Regina? You only break toasters when she does something," Mary Margaret smiled trying to get the blonde to talk or break or do something.

"We're taking a break," Emma said calmly, she didn't need Regina she just got mad, and was upset and she needed to beat the toaster to death.

"So you broke the toaster, again?" Mary Margaret asked slowly, "Is that why you're so upset? Maybe you did develop.. some sort of feelings for her?" she asked.

"I don't know what to do, there wasn't supposed to be any feelings it was just supposed to be sex and we broke one of our rules," Emma sighed, "I'm not even that upset, I'm just really pissed off."

"Why don't you just give her some space, the two of you both need to sort out how you feel then in a couple days go talk to her, tell how you feel" Mary Margaret suggested.

"Thanks," Emma forced a smile, "i'm going to head to bed and get some more sleep, I didn't get much sleep, wait I thought you were on a trip with your class?" Emma asked remembering that she wasn't supposed to be home.

"One of the students got really sick and I brought him home, everyone else is still out there for the rest of the weekend," Mary MArgaret smiled.

"Oh cool," Emma smiled and she walked towards her room.

"Oh and Emma.." Mary Margaret began.

"Yea?" Emma asked.

"Don't wait too long to talk to her," Mary Margaret said softly.

**A/N: Yea I know it's really short I've been really sick and busy so I had like no time to write but I wanted to give you guys at least something. The next chapter won't take quite as long as this one. Sorry for the wait and see you next time :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, updates could be a little slower I will try my best to keep it to once a week but I've got a month till we put on the school play and I am busy as hell. In my free time I'm writing like crazy trying to prepare for the crazy month of hell. SO if it is a bit behind that is why I have not abandoned the story so no worries I will finish this! **

**I just wanted to give a shoutout to ****Jedi Caro****, I love your reviews they make me laugh and you have made a review each time which makes me happy! So I wanted to thank you for your support I love ya! :) **

**Also it's a proven fact that I write quicker when I get reviews. So yea review annoy me go nuts with the notifs because I will write quicker :) wow long author's note sorry!**

**ONWARD TO THE SWAN QUEEN! **

Regina sat at her kitchen table eating a salad, it had been a few hours since Emma had left abruptly still feeling like complete shit she stabbed her lettuce and shoved it into her mouth. She couldn't believe that Emma had called it off and she was affected by this it hurt her emotionally, it hurt in a way that she didn't think was possible could feel the pain rising in her chest she tried to push it down and ignore it as she had done all day up until now.

Henry wouldn't be home from the school camping trip till tomorrow night and until then she had the house to herself. She wished now more than ever that he was home so she wouldn't feel so alone. She had a glass of water in her cup and she took a sip leaning back in her chair and crossing her legs furrowing her brow as she did so.

She was angry that Emma had called it off no one had done that before, no one had just left she always ended it. Emma leaving didn't just infuriate her it hurt her as well. She would never admit it to anyone let alone herself but she couldn't get rid of the stabbing pain in her chest.

She got up from her seat and grabbed her plate walking into the kitchen clutching the glass she had in her hand tightly, holding it so tightly it broke in her hand, make the glass shatter all over the place. The glass cut deep into the palm of her hand, she yelled out in pain narrowing her eyes in anger that soon turned to pain and every emotion she had been holding back until now.

She sunk to the floor leaning against the wall as she felt the hot tears she had been holding in stream down her cheeks. She couldn't stop the sobs that racked her body, no matter how hard she tried to stop she couldn't force herself to stop. She held her bleeding hand with her other hand as she cried.

She hadn't cried in so long, hadn't felt anything for years never allowing herself to break and here she was everything that had ever happened came crashing down on her all the feelings and emotions she pushed down and tried to hide came hitting her square in the chest. And it hurt like a bitch, it felt like someone had ripped her heart out beat it with a bat and shoved it back in. She had let anger consume her for so long she forgot what it felt like to love and feel things, she hated the pain that swelled in her chest building and only becoming more painful.

She was so angry and upset that someone -god not someone, that **Emma Swan**- could do this to her, tear down her walls and destroy her. She sat on the ground unable to do anything to stop the tears that now flowed freely. She held her bleeding hand trying to get it to stop, she didn't even know why she was so upset. Well no she did but she wouldn't admit it, she couldn't admit that she had feelings for Emma.

Hell she hated the blonde, fuck she didn't even love the women and here she was sitting on the floor sobbing like a two year old. If Emma could do only this to her with a few months of what they had called 'just sex' then she wouldn't and couldn't imagine the heartache if they had continued their little game.

After another few minutes of trying to get control of her out of control body Regina managed pulled herself off the ground and she walked over to the kitchen sink. Turning it on she put her hand under the lukewarm water and hissed when it hit her hand burning slightly as she cleaned out her the wound with soap. It was deeper than she thought, she didn't need stitches but it was deep enough that she could get an infection she sighed knowing that she'd have to keep an eye on the gash.

Regina wrapped gauze around her hand after cleaning it thoroughly and she cleaned up the glass on the floor wiping up the blood that was on the floor. She wiped the tears that had run down her cheeks, she sat on the couch and pulled a blanket over her feeling like complete shit. She had just opened a flood gate of emotions that she had pushed away for so long and now she sat on the couch flipping through channels preparing to close them and seal them shut again. And this time she wouldn't open them ever again.

* * *

Emma flopped down on her bed after getting out of the shower with her towel wrapped around her fit frame. She furrowed her brow not knowing what to do, over the past few months she had become very close to Regina the two calling on each other whenever one was bored horny or just in need of contact. Emma didn't think any feelings would ever actually come out of this, she never thought that she could potentially like the mayor. And it's not like the mayor even cared that she had left.

God, she hated the women! She drove Emma mental, to the point where she was just about ready to rip her hair out. But at the same time it almost seemed to complete her and without all that bitching and fighting with Regina that her life would be back to the boring life that it used to be. Regina always made it exciting and difficult, being around Regina wasn't easy but wasn't love supposed to be easy? Emma sighed, it was last time... but she was pretty certain that she didn't love the bitchy mayor.

If she had learned anything in her life it's to always run from love, it's something that always has scared her more than anything else. She could handle commitment every once in a while but love? No way! She would run as far as she could. Love was something she just couldn't feel anymore except for Henry but that, that's different love. She didn't love Regina she knew that, if anything she just really cared for her.

Emma sat up with a sigh and stood lazily throwing on her clothes she grabbed her car keys and walked down the stairs. Mary Margaret was sitting at the kitchen table typing away on her laptop giggling most likely talking to David. Emma scrunched up her nose at this and rolled her eyes before saying goodbye to Mary Margaret who barely looked up from her laptop screen. She mumbled a goodbye before Emma closed the door behind her.

Emma walked slowly over to her bug and got in, she had some paperwork that needed to get done so she figured she would get started on that before it was too late. She drove to the station and sat down at her desk and started writing out and filling out some paperwork. She being Emma was on her phone in no time playing fruit ninja with her boots on the desk.

It was about one o'clock when her stomach grumbled finally putting down her cell phone and grabbed her keys shoving her phone into her pocket. She didn't bring anything to eat with her so grabbed her wallet and walked back outside to her bug. She drove to Granny's and parked her car getting out she slammed her car door shut. She walked towards the front door not even noticing the mayor's parked mercedes across the street.

"Hey Emma," Ruby called with a smile when Emma entered the small diner.

"Hey Ruby," Emma said back with a forced smile, she was really in no mood for chit chat, she was trying so very hard to mask the emotions that swelled in her stomach.

Emma walked towards the counter and she froze when she saw that the practically empty diner save for a couple chatting at a far corner and Regina who turned her head to look at Emma. She froze and locked eyes with Regina for the briefest of moment her heart literally jumped out her mouth.

She felt those damned butterflies prepare for war in her stomach. The mayor did nothing but shoot her a scowl and turned back to the newspaper she had been reading only moments ago. But Emma swore she saw a pained look cross the mayor's face before she turned and walked to the counter grabbing a seat. She ordered her regular burger and fries from ruby as she sat down at the bar.

Emma put her forehead in her hands and took a deep breath, she wouldn't break she couldn't but she could feel the emotions starting to rise. But she was quickly saved from having an emotional break when Ruby set her food on the counter. She nodded her head in thanks and played with a fry in her fingers before forcing herself to eat.

Regina who had been ignoring Emma this whole time finally took her chance and stole a glance at Emma who had her back turned to the brunette. Emma was still playing with her food but slowly she began to eat her good. Regina could feel the anger swelling within her and pain that she now felt as she looked at blonde women sitting there. She could tell Emma was upset about this to but she choose to ignore that fact.

She never thought she would get so attached to the blonde sheriff. She wouldn't ever tell the blonde that she had in fact developed feelings for her. She could barely admit it to herself let alone the one who ran. She wouldn't allow herself to show these feelings she was the mayor for Christ sakes, she needed to be strong and overpowering right?

She sighed and went back to looking at the newspaper that she now had no interest in whatsoever. She could feel the blonde's eyes bearing into her and she looked up to meet those green orbs which were filled with mixed emotions. They only made eye contact for mere seconds but in that time Regina had seen the conflicted feelings in her eyes.

"What happened to your hand?" Ruby asked walking over to Regina with the bill and a wide smile, "you and Emma fucking near the expensive breakable china?" Ruby asked with a wink and laugh.

"Excuse me?" Regina asked as though she had been slapped in the face. She narrowed her eyes sparked with anger that she had been holding in and now she had found her next victim to unleash her rage.

"You heard me," ruby teased slightly worried that she had said something she wouldn't have. The smile slipping from her face as the mayors glare only increased clearly the poor waitress had missed something important though she didn't exactly know what.

"I hope you know that you ms. Lucas are a waitress not my friend you have no right asking about my personal business and if you ask me again about **MY** personal life I will end this diner that your precious granny owns and it will be nothing but paved," Regina snarled and she slammed down a twenty leaving the change and getting up she left the diner.

Regina didn't even care how shitty of an insult that was, she was upset and she needed to go yell at some people she walked quickly towards her car feeling tears threaten to show themselves again, she wiped at her eyes as a few tears came to the surface.

"What the hell shit in her cornflakes," Ruby mumbled as she walked to clear Regina's plates, slightly hurt at what the brunette had said, no matter she wouldn't let the mayor to bring her down.

Emma sat there completely speechless at what Regina had just said. Emma practically broke the glass she had in her hand as she slammed it down on the table and got up from her seat and she ran off after the brunette that had stormed off angrily, ready to give her a piece of her mind.

**A/N 2: sorry for such a short chapter but I wanted to be mean and end on the cliffhanger I assure the next chapter is done and I will update it tomorrow just to be mean and cruel to you. I love ya guys hehe sorry for the wait!Maybe I'll update it tomorrow... depends on how those reviews go cause you know they make me write and edit quicker.. I'm not just saying that to be a review whore no they actually do make me get back on track you know a review its like Oh! Hey people are reading this right! Get your shit together and write, then I go on an intense ass writing spree and yea I will be able to update quicker! Until next time :) I'll try to update before sunday. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: hey! Loving the reviews thanks so much means a lot! It keeps me writing so keep reviewing. I do have to say that I am really into this story so I will finish it may take a whole and some updates may be a bit slower but I assure you it will get finished of that I promise you. **

**I am so glad you guys are enjoying this I just want to say I love all of you who are following the story your reviews make me laugh and smile and they are hilarious as hell! **

**So if you'll bear with me as we get through a hell of a busy month! March is crazy ass hectic hell for me and I've not had the time to edit my chapters. I always write like four chapters or more and then it takes me ages to edit because editing just sucks Balls! Anyways onward to the Swanqueen and I hope you like it! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Regina!" Emma yelled as she ran after the pissed off brunette. She caught up to mayor who didn't turn around but kept walking, moving quicker trying to get to her car before the blonde could catch up to her. She was at the door of car about to open it when Emma jumped in front of the brunette slamming the car door shut, "You can be mad at me all you want and you can be pissy about this all you want because for once you didn't get your way, but don't you dare take it out on other people!" Emma yelled intending for that blow to hurt the mayor and it did.

"You think I'm mad because I didn't get my way? Jesus Christ Emma I thought you were smarter than that!" Regina yelled back.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Emma asked her anger rising in volume.

"Did you ever consider that maybe if you didn't run or leave that maybe you would have a family but that's all you know Emma! That's all you've ever done is run, you gave your son up, put him through the same thing you went through expect lucky for him I got to him so he could be loved!" Regina snarled.

"Do not bring Henry into this," Emma growled in a threatening tone.

"Maybe if you stopped running you would have some to really love you! Maybe you would..." Regina began was cut off by the loud smack of Emma's hand against her face.

"What the hell do you know about love?" She yelled at the mayor, she feel the hot tears threaten to show themselves.

Regina looked at Emma and held a hand to her now red cheek the tears beginning to form in her eyes, she felt a few tears run down her cheeks. She opened her car door and slammed it shut driving off quickly down the road leaving the blonde sheriff standing there alone with the clouds beginning to rumble above.

Emma walked back towards the police station with her head low trying to hold back her emotions and tears, she soon let them fall when the rain poured down on her instantly soaking slim frame. She didn't even bother running to the station she walked slowly in the pouring rain, the clouds above making the sky become much darker. Emma finally lost it and stopped in the middle of the street with no one around, just the sound of the rain hitting the ground.

Emma ran her hands through her hair and sunk to the ground outside the police station finally breaking, finally letting the tears and emotions that she didn't let go the night before. She sobbed tears running down her cheeks. She didn't care who saw her, didn't even care what happened all she knew was that she fucked up. And she fucked it up bad.

She didn't know what to do, this is exactly what she always ran from, pain, emotions, and feelings. But clearly she had failed miserably she thought that if she ran and pretended that it didn't matter that she wouldn't get hurt, now not only had she hurt herself she hurt Regina as well. She didn't regret slapping her but at the same time she did, it killed her to see the pained look that the mayor had given her.

In that moment Emma saw through Regina's walls and her anger, her fake mask that she wore to protect herself. She had seen through it before she knew that it was there as a defence but never had she been the cause of all that emotional pain. She didn't even know where to go from here, she didn't know how to approach the brunette, what if the mayor pushed her away. Regina would never listen to Emma she would go back to hating the blonde.

Right now she felt horrible and she knew that if she could've gotten up she would have and she would have gone to find the mayor but she couldn't find it in herself to get up off the ground and go to her. So instead she sat in the pouring rain crying drenched from the water, shivering from the cold water.

After about ten minutes she managed to calm herself down enough to stop crying she sat in the rain thinking of what she was going to do. Now that she was calm her fear of being left had seeped back in and she knew that she couldn't go and talk to the brunette, it wasn't going to happen. She was so scared, she was a coward for that and she knew it. She was nothing and she would never be anything more than lost.

She would always be that lost little girl she had been and she would never deserve anyone, she didn't deserve Regina and she knew that. It was part of the reason why she had run, mainly she didn't want to get hurt but also Regina deserved better she deserved someone who could give her what she wanted and needed.

Besides she didn't need love, she had it once or so she thought she did but she'd been alone her whole life and nothing was going to change that. Emma had been sitting in the rain for well over half an hour before she finally managed to pull herself up into a standing position. She walked towards her yellow bar and yanked open the door getting in and slamming the door shut. She drove back to her apartment not even bothering to wipe away the tears stained on her face, though her whole body was soaked to the core with rain water, so there really was no point.

She yanked open the door to her apartment and walked in shivering from being in the cold for so long, she coughed and sneezed as she walked in. Mary Margaret who was sitting on the couch turned her head to look at the blonde's loud entrance. Her eyes widened at the sight of the soaked sheriff and she stood from the couch quickly walking over to the dreadful looking blonde.

"Emma what the hell happened to you?" Mary Margaret asked the concern clear in her voice.

"Regina that's god damn what!" Emma cursed her voice rising in volume.

"Why don't you change out of those soaking wet clothes and get dried off and then you can tell me what happened," Mary Margaret told Emma who was shivering in her soaking wet clothes and she was sure that the sheriff was bound to get sick.

Emma nodded her head and walked towards the metal stairs that led to her room, she slowly sulked up the stairs and stripped of her clothes tossing them mindlessly into a corner and walking into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes were red and her hair looked like it had been used to mop a floor. She looked like a crack addict, she sighed and ran a brush through her wet hair before stepping into the shower.

Emma finished washing herself before sinking to the floor of the shower. She leaned her head against the wall with a sigh. She sat in the hot water, letting it hit her freezing cold body. The water was so hot but she felt so cold, so empty. She closed her eyes and she could almost feel Regina's hands on her once again when they were in the shower that one night. Emma groaned in frustration as she stood up in the shower, she couldn't rid Regina from her mind.

She finally admitted it, well kind of... Emma was a drug addict, and her drug... was Regina, and she was going through one hell of a withdrawal.

Not only did she miss her drug, she missed being near the brunette, her beauty, that smile that she would show Emma or sweet Jesus Christ her moans, oh did she ever miss those sounds. It had been barely even a day and Emma already missed the women, she didn't know what to do besides mope around, she hadn't felt this shattered in ages. She would go to the brunette but she was scared, she would rather feel lost and alone then know the truth which she was almost certain would be rejection.

* * *

"I want to hear all of it," Mary Margaret said as she sat down on the couch handing Emma a mug of tea, she sat down on the other side of the couch.

"Well we stopped what we were doing and I was at the diner and so was she. She was talking to ruby and she was so mean to at the diner and she stormed off. I followed her out, and we talked well... We kind of were screaming," Emma inhaled a deep breath as she took a pause before continuing, "She said things that I don't want to repeat. And I-I I slapped her," Emma's voice cracked at the last words.

Mary Margaret could see the pain the blonde was going through, she could see how much this hurt her. And even though Emma had called it off it was rather clear that she didn't truly want it to be over.

"Do you love her?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Whoa," Emma's eyes widened, "I admit I have feelings for her but I don't love her."

"Maybe you should talk to her? You can't raise Henry without you two talking and being at each other's throats all the time. You have to come to some kind of truce," Mary Margaret said softly.

"I fucking slapped her," Emma whispered appalled with herself.

"What did she do after that?" Mary Margaret asked softly.

"When I slapped her? She looked so hurt, I thought she was going to cry I just wanted to hug her and kill her at the same time. But she got into her car and drove off really upset," Emma sighed, "god I'm such an ass."

"Well yes you kind of are, I think it would be best if you just leave her alone for a few days just give her some space," Mary Margaret said slowly.

"I'll be in my room," Emma mumbled.

She got up leaving her mug untouched on the table and she walked up the stairs to her room. She was freezing and shivering, she flopped down on her bed and slipped under the covers. She soon closed her eyes and let herself drift off to sleep.

* * *

"Henry!" Regina called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yea?" Henry called back walking out of his room and leaning over the railing of the stairs to see his mom standing there.

"Have you seen Emma recently?" she asked, the sheriff had been lacking in two month's of overdue paperwork, the mayor had gone to get the work but Emma wasn't at the station.

"No I haven't seen her in almost a week," Henry said with a shrug before walking back into his room.

"Thanks," Regina sighed before calling to Henry again, "Henry I'm going out for a few hours I'll be back before dinner stay safe and no going outside, I love you and I'll see you later!" She said walking to the door.

"Love you too mom! Have fun," Henry called back.

Regina smiled as she opened the front door and locked it behind her. Things had been going really well with her and Henry in the past few months, they didn't argue as much anymore she was glad that they were getting along. Henry seemed to love her again and maybe it was because Regina had opened her eyes to seeing Henry being depressed and she made an effort to help him.

She walked to her car ready to find Emma and give her a piece of her mind but at the same time she didn't exactly want to face the blonde, she got into her car and drove to Henry's school hoping Mary Margaret hadn't gone home yet or she might just be faced with talking to Emma. She parked her car in the school parking lot and slammed the door closed with a loud bang, she walked into the empty school walking towards Mary Margaret's room.

She was pleased when she found that the school teacher was there sitting at her desk with her head down marking papers. She was so into her work that she didn't even realize the mayor had come in.

"Mary Margaret," Regina said in a formal voice walking over to the petite women's desk.

"Mayor Mills how can I help you?" Mary Margaret replied with a small smile, she stood from her desk and walked over to meet the mayor, standing a good six feet apart from each other.

"Where is Emma? She hasn't gone to work for three days and she has to hand in paperwork that is now two months overdue," Regina said with a sigh, she ran a hand through her hair clearly flustered by the sheriff's absence.

"Oh right... about that," Mary Margaret said quietly.

* * *

**Yay, I thought I would put this up a few hours before the new episode! I'm so excited can't wait till it's on! Who else is excited? YEA! WELL I AM! I've had intense Regina withdrawal ha enjoy the new episode guys and hope you liked the chapter! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: well hello! I am back with another chapter. my my so much awesome! I'm so glad to see that all of you are enjoying this story! Love the reviews. Feed my hungry fingers they crave reviews! Anyways hope you enjoy this next chapter. Anyhow, Let's get on with the chapter, enjoy and hehe.. I'm glad you were all so affected by that cliff hanger, the reviews made me laugh. Loving it thanks so much! haha so yea here ya go my hungry minions enjoy another chapter!**

* * *

"She's sick?" Regina asked, her anger disappearing and soon turning to annoyance that the sheriff hadn't even informed her boss, but there was also a small part in her that couldn't help but want to make sure the sheriff was okay.

"Yes, she said she told you that she wasn't going to work.. I guess she didn't. She's really not doing great, she's been throwing up for the past two days and she's barely been eating," Mary Margaret said quietly, she was worried about Emma because she knew that she was very upset, depressed and sick. Not a good combo.

"And where is she now?" Regina asked coldly.

"The apartment," Mary Margaret replied just as quiet.

Regina gave her a curt nod before turning on her heels and walking out of the room in a professional manner, her shoulders high and back straight. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before walking out the front door of the empty school. She got into her car and drove towards granny's, she parked her car outside and walked into the diner. Once she entered the diner she sucked in a breath of air.

_Shit. _

Ruby was there and she just remembered that the last time she was there she was a complete train wreck. Ruby hadn't only gotten bitched at, she had witnessed the explosion that between Emma and Regina. Regina held herself up high and stood tall keeping her politician stance, she walked over to Ruby who had her head down behind the counter, she was intensely focused on her cross word, or so Regina thought.

"How can I help..." Ruby stopped mid sentence and the smile was wiped off her face when she looked up and saw who it was, "oh mayor mills..." she said slowly, "what can I get you?" she asked with an annoyed sigh and a roll of her eyes.

"Chicken soup," Regina replied choosing to ignore the eye roll, "to go."

"I'll get right on it," Ruby said and walked into the back to make sure the soup was cooking, she came back out a few minutes later and stood in front of Regina, "what did you to Emma?" Ruby asked harshly.

"Excuse me?" Regina asked taken aback at the bold move.

"Emma.. she's been MIA for three days," Ruby said in a duh voice.

"She has the flu," Regina replied dryly.

"Oh shit...hope she gets better soon," Ruby sighed, "so.. did you two work your shit out?"

"There was nothing to sort up," Regina snarled.

"Ooookay," Ruby exclaimed putting her hands up in defence, she walked into the back to get the soup for Regina. She came a moment later and handed her a take out bag with the soup in it, "enjoy your soup," Ruby smiled, taking the money from the mayor who rolled her eyes and left the diner

Regina walked back to her car placing the soup carefully in the seat next to her, she drove to Emma's apartment and sat in her car for a few minutes. She had parked the car across the street and couldn't find it in herself to get out of her car and walk over to Emma's place. She sucked in a deep breath of air before she got out of the car and she finally knocked on the door.

"What the hell do you want now I still don't want your damn flowers!" Emma swore loudly from beyond the door, she yanked the door open and saw Regina her face fell from annoyed to surprised, "Regina..." Emma whispered.

Regina looked at the blonde who had opened the door in nothing but pink panties and a tight black tank top, her hair was a mess. Regina couldn't help herself, she looked down at Emma's shaped legs, she was leaning slightly on the door frame and had a hand on her hip. Regina was at a loss for words and couldn't get anything out her mouth, instead she put the plastic bag in front of her and Emma looked down at it with raised eyebrows.

"Did you know soup makes you feel better when you're sick," Regina smiled slightly and handed the bag to Emma, she knew it sounded lame but she didn't really have anything else to say.

"Thanks I didn't know that," Emma smiled a bit as she played with the mayor, who glared back at Emma.

"How are you feeling?" Regina asked, unsure of what to say, she wasn't the best for small talk.

"I just spent the past half hour barfing my guts out," Emma grumbled and ran a hand through her hair, she had a pounding headache, she hadn't eaten in almost two days. She was dizzy, nauseated and grumpy.

"I brought you some soup, sit down I'll get you a bowl," Regina smiled and walked towards the small kitchen, she smiled before turning back around to the blonde who was closing the door, "and must you always the door in your underwear."

"Only for you," Emma smiled and winked at Regina who now was just giving her a look.

Regina laughed softly and grabbed a bowl, she poured some of the still hot soup into the bowl and grabbed a spoon. She walked over and sat down beside the blonde who was curled in a fetal position taking up half the couch. She had a hand resting over her face to cover her face from the light coming in the window. Regina smiled and set the bowl on the coffee table, she couldn't help but laugh at the blonde who looked like a small child at the moment.

"Do you find my misery entertaining," Emma grumbled.

"No dear, sit up, have some soup," Regina smiled and handed it to Emma.

Emma grumbled a few more curse words directed at the brunette, she ate the soup in an awkward silence, neither wanted to talk about what happened a few days. There was an awkward tension in the room but at the same time it felt like nothing had happened and they were good old friends. It was odd but neither questioned it, it was nice.

It was nice that the two could just sit there and not be bickering, fighting or having sex. It was different to be able to sit there in complete semi comfortable silence, it was a big step and it had never happened before with the two of finished half the soup after a good ten minutes before she put a hand to her stomach and put the bowl down.

"I feel like I was shot a thousand times over," Emma mumbled and she leaned back against the couch.

Regina laughed again and kicked off her heels and brought her feet up underneath her. Emma was shivering and obviously cold in the minimal amount of clothing she wore. She pulled herself up off the couch and lost her balance from a sudden wave of dizziness, before she could stumble over the mayor caught her in surprisingly strong arms, she held Emma in her arms for a moment and Emma rested her head on the brunette's warm shoulder.

"Let's get you to bed," Regina whispered softly and wrapped her arm around Emma's waist guiding the blonde towards her room.

Once Regina had gotten Emma upstairs and into her bed, she found herself standing over the blonde stroking her cheek gently, Emma closed her eyes at the gentle touch. Regina pulled her hand away and began walking towards the door to leave Emma to rest, she was satisfied that Emma was okay and she figured she would leave the sheriff alone now.

"Regina.." Emma whispered.

"Yes?" She asked, turning to look at Emma.

Emma patted the empty space beside her beaconing for Regina to lie down with her. Regina sighed and thought about leaving but she didn't want to leave Emma, she was sick and lonely. She knew being alone and sick was one of the worst things. She walked back towards Emma's bed taking off her blazer and setting it on the chair beside Emma's bed.

She climbed under the covers with Emma and moved closer to the shivering blonde. Regina wrapped her arm around Emma's small waist, pulling her close to her own warm body. Emma was freezing cold and she snuggled up next to the brunette, not caring at that moment that she was crossing further lines with her boss that she didn't want to cross. She closed her eyes and sighed contently at the physical contact that she had missed far too much over the past few days.

She wasn't sure what the hell she was doing and in that moment it didn't matter. She didn't know why she was so drawn to the brunette and she felt terrible that she had slapped Regina. She never felt accepted before, not until now. She always had a fear that if she stayed too long she would get hurt, but here with Regina she didn't feel like that and it's part of why she ran.

Mainly she would run because feelings weren't her thing, it was a shitty and mean thing to do but love was definitely her biggest fear. But she still couldn't kick the feeling that she needed to run but right now she had no where to run. And she was pretty content staying where she was, for what seemed like the first time in forever she felt home.

After a while of laying there not saying anything and after Regina had placed soft gentle kisses on Emma's bare shoulder and her neck. Emma was sound asleep in no time, asleep and content in the mayor's arms. She hadn't slept through the night since she had fought with Regina and she was exhausted, she needed the sleep and so did Regina but the mayor didn't want to sleep.

Regina lay where she was not sure what she was doing, she didn't want to leave Emma but she didn't want to stay either. So for now she stayed where she was, she stayed with her arms wrapped around Emma. She closed her eyes and let herself drift off with her head against the blonde's back where she found herself content and happy with the one thing she had been longing for, for so long...

_Safe. _

She closed her eyes and drifted off with Emma in her arms.

* * *

Emma woke up a few hours later to find the space next to her empty, she wasn't surprised that Regina had slipped out, she would have run too if it was her. She wished Regina hadn't left, she wanted to talk, she just wanted everything to be okay, if that was even possible. She had her answer, the mayor left and Emma accepted that. She knew that she couldn't win her heart even if she tried.

She knew Regina would never feel the same that Emma did, she wasn't even sure how she felt, she was scared. She didn't want to deal with feelings and emotions but this empty feeling stabbing her right in the chest was none too pleasant. She knew exactly what she would do, she would take the easy way, which was to pretend it never happened none of it, the past few months of her Regina couldn't be anything more than memories.

She pulled herself out of her bed and instantly sat back down when she was met with an attack of dizziness, she put a hand to her forehead to try to still her throbbing head. It was only seven in the evening and there was little to no noise downstairs, she managed to stand back up and make her way down the stairs pulling on a pair of shorts before did so.

Mary Margaret was sitting at the table humming quietly to herself as she marked some tests. Emma shook her head, she swore that's all the school teacher did was mark tests, she sighed and sat down at the table with the teacher who looked up at Emma then putting down her pen.

"You look like you need to talk," Mary Margaret smiled softly, "what's up?"

"What's up.. what's up is the fact that I really care for Regina.. and I.. don't know what the hell I'm doing," Emma exclaimed.

"Maybe you should tell her how you feel," Mary Margaret suggested.

"I can't," Emma whispered.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just not now.. I have to figure out what this really is before I hurt her anymore I just.. I don't know what to do," Emma sighed slamming her head on the table that only earned her a pained grunt when she remembered the headache.

"Maybe you should just get better for now, and you can tell her how you feel when you've thought it through," Mary Margaret smiled slightly.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to tell her," Emma replied softly.

"Let's talk when you're not sick okay," Mary Margaret told the blonde, who was pale and clearly exhausted.

"Okay," Emma nodded her head in agreement and she walked back to her stairs and flopped back into her bed, falling back asleep almost instantly. .

* * *

**A/N 2: Hey I hope you enjoyed that chapter we are working on it, but just because this chapter was fluffy doesn't mean its a smooth ride... becuase trust me when I give you this little spoiler.. it's a very bumpy road from here out. **

**Love you all and your reviews - Clumsy Firefly :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: Wow I'm a hoe, I haven't updated in way too long i'm so sorry guys I was soo fucking buys with theatre but I am free now for a couple months and I intend to finish up this story in that amount of time! So get prepared for an update hopefully every week I can't make any promises but I will do my best to update as much as I can. Enjoy this long overdue chapter, I know it's short but i wanted you guys to know that I haven't abandoned the story. So enjoy y'all :) **

Regina went into her work the next morning and as she walked over to her desk she instantly noticed the three inch stack of paperwork and files. She knew who it was from before she even had to look at it. Emma, she finally handed all her paperwork in, Regina let out the breath she had been keeping in.

She couldn't deny the fact that Emma had indeed been on her mind and she really wasn't looking forward to their next face to face meeting. She knew it would happen eventually she just didn't want it to happen the day after she went to see Emma. And getting the paperwork showed a positive sign that maybe the sheriff was trying to avoid Regina as well because she rarely ever handed in paperwork without constant badgering.

She didn't know why she stayed with Emma the other day but she was certain and confident that it wouldn't ever happen again. All strings that were attached were officially cut off and none of those little meetings would be happening again. Regina knew that there was no chance in hell that she was even willing to attempt any sort of romantic relationship with Emma.

She hated being near the blonde, she drove the mayor insane to the breaking point, moments ranging from where she if given the chance would kill the sheriff right then and then there were the moments where she wanted to fuck the blonde senseless. And lest she forget those moments where she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to run her hands through those blonde golden locks or caress her cheek again, or to kiss those soft magnificent lips.

She sighed getting lost in thought, getting in lost of the thought of Emma. Regina soon shook her head and scolded herself for even thinking those things. She set her paperwork down -well she more so threw it down, sending a few papers flying away- she didn't even bother to pick up the fallen pages. Sitting down in her desk she crossed her legs cracker he knuckles and began her soon to be agonizingly long day. She got to work quickly only being interrupted a few times by people coming in to see her.

She dealt with them in a rather annoyed tone and wanted her to day to be quickly over so she could go home. She just wanted to get home so she could be alone and away from everyone, she wanted to be able to just sit and think about things, about what she was going to do with Emma, about Mr. Gold and his random anger blurbs, about anything and everything that would actually take her mind away from the hell she felt within her right now.

* * *

Emma was sitting at her desk throwing paper balls into the garbage can missing every single one, usually her game was so much better but today was apparently not that day. She was rather annoyed that she hadn't been able to get at least one paper ball into the garbage. She soon gave up before she lost her cool completely.

She hadn't thought about last night at all, more so she was avoiding the fact that it ever happened, running as she always did, doing what felt right to her. She knew that she had strong feelings for Regina, but she also had it planted in her head that she would never have an actual chance at a romantic relationship with the mayor. She almost laughed out loud of the head of Regina in her arms.

But at the same time Emma longer to be touched, hugged, loved by Regina. She loved the close contact that she had with the mayor, and now she was missing her drug like crazy. She wanted Regina and she knew she couldn't have Regina and she would just have to live with that.

"Shit," Emma swore loudly as she saw a document that needed to be handed into the mayor pronto.

She knew that there wasn't much of a chance that she would get away with avoiding Regina, it was around lunch time so there was a small chance that the mayor had gone out for lunch. She crossed her fingers and hoped for the best as she grabbed her keys and made her way to the mayor's office.

* * *

Regina sat at her desk her legs crossed typing furiously on her laptop, her brow was furrowed as she was focused on writing an important email. She sat back for a moment to read what she had written before she hit the send button. She nodded her head approving what she read and leaned forward again to begin typing up another email.

"Ms. Swan I'm sorry but Mayor Mills is taking no visitors today!" the desk clerk Sharon called.

"I'm the sheriff if I want to talk to the mayor then I damn well will talk to the mayor!" Emma exclaimed clearly annoyed.

There was some shuffling of feet and Regina could hear Sharon run in front of Emma to try to stop the blonde from entering.

"If you could so kindly leave and come back later sheriff, please," Sharon said softly.

"Sharon let me in!" Emma yelled.

"No you can't go in there!" Sharon yelled back as Emma pushed past Sharon and burst through the door to Regina's office, "I'm sorry mayor mills I tried to stop her but.."

"No it's fine Sharon," Regina cut her off, "Leave the two of us please and get back to your work."

"Right away miss," Sharon said softly and closed the door behind her getting back to her work instantly.

"What the hell do you want?" Regina snarled, she didn't want Emma to be here she wanted to be rid of the damned women.

"I have papers to hand into you that you need," Emma smiled softly.

"And you couldn't have just left them with Sharon?" Regina asked clearly annoyed at the sheriff's intrusion.

"Well uh... I uh no," Emma fumbled but defended herself at the last second.

"No? Why not? Do you get pleasure out of this? First you bother me personally now at work, Ms. Swan do I need to fire you?" Regina snarled.

"No god Regina I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't know what to do," Emma whispered softly, "we need to talk about the other night.. when I was sick."

"There's nothing to talk about," Regina replied coldly, "Now get out of my office."

"Okay," Emma said softly and walked out of the office, well more so she stormed out of the office in an upset angered manner.

Emma was too tired to argue with the mayor she didn't even care right now, all she needed was to get the hell out of there.

Regina rolled her eyes and went back to typing on her laptop. She made a promise to herself only days ago that she wasn't planning on letting Emma Swan back into her life and she was sticking to it. She didn't need to go through that emotional pain it was unnecessary and silly. She didn't believe in love, she didn't need love.

_Wow such great logics, said that small voice in her head. _

She frowned and ignored that stupid little voice in her head and went back to her work, she didn't someone like _Emma Swan _bothering her.

* * *

"Emma you can't just give up!" Ruby exclaimed as she walked over to the bar stools that Emma and Mary Margaret occupied.

Emma had went back to work but found she couldn't concentrate so she figured she would go see Ruby at the diner, by the time she had actually gotten off her ass and went to the diner it was around six o clock.

"I have to say I agree with Ruby Emma," Mary Margaret nodded her head in agreement.

"It doesn't matter its just a crush, just a small thing, I'll get over it. Besides I have to think of Henry, imagine what he will think or the stress it will put him through," Emma said confidently defending her case.

"Emma Henry wants this as much as you do in fact sometimes I think he wants to see you two together more than you do," Mary Margaret chuckled softly.

"Oh god is this that damned operation swanqueen," Emma sighed.

"Operation Swanqueen?" Ruby asked.

"It's what Henry calls it," Emma mumbled.

"Calls what exactly?" Ruby questioned.

"Henry's mission to get Emma and Regina together," Mary Margaret smiled.

"Oh I'm in on that one," Ruby laughed.

"Oookay, while you two are playing mission impossible with my son I will be at my house doing my work if you need to find me," Emma sighed shaking her head and getting up to leave.

"Okay, so what's the game plan," Ruby smiled wickedly after Emma had gotten into her bug and drove off.

"Game plan about what?" a voice said suddenly behind them.

It was Henry.

"Operation Swanqueen," Mary margaret smiled.

"You want to be in on it too!?" Henry exclaimed excitedly.

"Heck yeah!" Ruby cheered.

"So my plan was to get them together, I was going to start with my mom, mayor mom. Do you two want to get Emma there somehow?" Henry asked with a smile on his face.

"Oh I know just the thing Emma needs," Ruby smirked.

"Stage one of operation Swanqueen starts tonight," Henry whispered before dashing out of the diner and ran towards his home.

"Well we better get started," Ruby smiled devilishly.

"Oh dear," Mary Margaret whispered.

* * *

**A/n 2: holy fuck one okay you've no idea how long this bloody took me to update first my wifi died, it didn't save the edit so had to edit this all over again and dear god was this chapter ever a bitch to upload it kept closing and freezing.. it was fucking awful but I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :) Leave a review :) Let me know what you think or rage at how horrible I am for not updating please let me know that you are all still here reading this awful story that I love so much.. Posting soon I promise! :) Love all of you 3 **


End file.
